Akatsuki pups!
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: What happens when 5 Akatsuki members turn into puppies?What will happen when their organization dies out due to their rivals?How will a certain rosette hide and help them?Their rivals are looking for the rosette for some reason.Sasuke comes back too.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Miny Me

_**Akatsuki pups!**_

_**Chapter 1: Meetings**_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Sakura stood from the couch and walked to open the door. A deliveryman stood there with a package. For a moment he stood there staring at her.

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh right…this is a package for Haruno Sakura." He said smoothly, with a nice charming smile.

"That's me," she said, with a warm smile. He handed the box to her and gave her a flirtatious smile before leaving. She closed the door and resumed her trip to her bedroom. Sakura sat on the bed, opening the box. Inside laid six newborn sleeping puppies.

"Aww…kawaii!" she exclaimed. They awoke and stared up at her with big watery adorable eyes. She picked up a random one and examined it. It was orange and had a black eye and a red eye, it looked like it was the smallest one there. "Aw, so adorable!" she said kissing its nose.

There was one that was satin black with red eyes, one with bright blue eyes and blond fur, one that was blue with black irises, and one that had red fur and brown orbs. They all stood on their back paws and held balance with their front paws on the edge of the box. Their adorable eyes stared at her and at their missing "brother."

"Cute…but I can't keep you guys…" She said sadly as she absently raked her fingers through the fur of the orange puppy on her lap. It looked up at her sadly and whimpered as well as making its eyes big and watery a small pout accompanying his lips.

"Ne? Don't do that please! Don't!"

* * *

**Puppies' thoughts:**

Black puppy: Hn…he's actually good for something…

Red puppy: Yeah…you know she's really cute…

Blue puppy: Dude! Will you quit thinking of those pervery thoughts? Jeez, I thought as puppies we wouldn't have to hear your thoughts…

Blond puppy: Itachi? Do you have any idea what happened, yeah? Why are we like this? And why were we sent to this girl?

Itachi (black puppy): I think we are like this because…remember when we were trying to escape Seika corp.?

Blond puppy: Uh huh…

Itachi: We did a really fast transformation jutsu and turned into dogs…and at the corner of my eye I saw Leader-sama perform some kind of jutsu trapping us in this form…that answer you question Deidara?

Deidara (blond puppy): Che…figures…anyway to reverse it?

Itachi: shrugs

Blue puppy: Hey! Stop pushing!

Red puppy: Tsk, Make me fishy!

Blue puppy: I don't _look_ like a fish right now, do I?!

Itachi: URUSAI KISAME! SASORI!

* * *

Sakura turned to see her puppy friends jump over each other and wrestling. She giggled and set the one she was holding on her lap. "Maybe you guys should wash up…" she said putting the box at her feet. They climbed in slowly. Sakura picked up the box taking it to her bathroom. "Ugh figures, you're all guys."

The puppies barked. She sat at the side of the tub and turned on the water. "Who wants to go in first?"

The puppies yipped and ruffed jumping over each other. Finally, the black one overpowered them. Sakura picked him up and dropped him into the water slowly. The blond one followed then the orange then the blue then the red that licked her fingers. Sakura smiled as she watched them swim around and soak each other. The blond puppy that she seemed always tried to have fun in some way swam over to her. It looked at her before splashing some water at her. Sakura blinked at the sudden action.

"Hey!" she yelled at the blond pup. He barked cutely at her with adorable big innocent blue eyes. Sakura's eyes softened but stood up and grabbed a shirt from a cabinet. She threw off her soaking wet shirt and threw on the new one totally unaware of the blushing blond puppy behind her.

"You guys hungry?" she asked when she came back. The blond one was still there but was accompanied as soon as the others stopped fighting. They barked their 'yes'. Sakura grinned and dried them off one by one. They jumped out of the tub and followed the pink haired medic-nin to the kitchen.

"What should I feed you guys?" she murmured. The black puppy trotted over to the refrigerator door and looked at her. She walked over and opened the door. The puppy jumped up and kicked down some meat and some drinks. Sakura picked them up and closed the door. She put the food on the floor in some bowls and poured some water for the puppies.

Their eyes brightened at the sight of the food. They rushed over and ate at it. But the blond one and orange one was shoved out and the others ate the food leaving none for the other two. The blond on glared at the three and the orange one was actually……crying? Sakura sighed.

She picked up the blond one and orange one and fed them their food away from the others. She looked up at the clock noticing that it was 11:50 p.m. "You guys sleep on the couch, kay? I have to sleep, I have work tomorrow…then maybe I'll find your guys an owners…" she murmured as she went into her bedroom.

She threw off her clothes and threw on a black silk night gown before brushing and crawling under her covers dozing off almost immediately.

* * *

The orange puppy whimpered at one of the older puppies who grunted and stood. The rest followed. The black puppy stood and snuck into the rosette's room while the others followed. They studied her form which was sleeping on her side before finding their place on it immediately.

Tobi, the orange one, crawled up and slept at her stomach pushing her immobile arm over his body to keep warmth.

Deidara, the blond one, slept at the crook of her neck gently nuzzling it before falling asleep.

Sasori, the red one, slept at her thigh slipping on some of the covers before crashing.

Kisame, blue, slept on her knee in a lazy fashion.

And finally Itachi, black, slept on the side of her stomach right above Tobi.

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Author note: Sorry it took so long guys...I just got back from Vietnam, enjoy!**

**(For those of you that have already read this chapter...its a little revised...so don't flame!)**

**Songs used: At the Beginning by: Richard Marx & Donna Lewis**

_**Chapter 2: Surprises**_

A feminine scream rang throughout our favorite rosette's house during midnight.

------

It was midnight and Sakura woke up to smoke around her. She screamed when she saw five naked men around her room.

A hand snaked out quickly and clamped over her mouth firmly. An arm wrapped firmly around her waist, "Shut up Haruno..." a familiar voice hissed against her ear. "Kisame get us some clothes now!"

Sakura gasped when she was hoisted off her bed and thrown onto her living room couch. She sat up mad and glared. Something inside her stirred but she didn't pay it any attention.

"Itachi?" her expression changed to puzzlement.

"Hn." Itachi said pulling on black shorts that Kisame had found.

"Arigato Kisame-sempai!" Tobi yelled enthusiastically while pulling on blue shorts.

Kisame grunted and passed out either black or blue shorts to everyone else, pulling his own on.

"Why are you guys here?" she snarled. "And what happened to the puppies?"

"We _were_ the puppies." Itachi said quite irritated.

"No way..." Sakura said quietly to herself, while thinking of the puppies.

Deidara grinned and sat down next to her, "Scary thought huh? Especially Itachi?"

Sakura giggled, "Oh yeah, but the blonde and orange puppy were adorable!"

"Thank you...I'm Deidara." he said.

"Wha? I'm Sakura..."

"I was the blonde puppy," Deidara said pointing to his head of blonde hair. "And Tobi is the orange one..."

"Really? That explains it!" she said with a grin. Sakura ruffled his hair just like she would Naruto. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable. Just like when Naruto is with her. Deidara grinned before bear hugging her like a little stuffed animal.

Sakura laughed messing up his hair. "Just like Naruto..." she whispered quietly to herself.

"Hey," a man with red hair said moving over to where she and Deidara were playing around at.

"Um...hello," she said looking up at the man.

"That's Sasori..." Deidara said with a grin.

Sasori smirked at her and sat down next to her as well.

"Ahem," Itachi cleared his throat to get their attention. Sakura looked up. "I just thought everything over and I have no explanation why we cannot stay in human form."

"WHAT!!!" Kisame yelled standing up.

"Shut up!!!" Sakura yelled. Probably grumpy from the lack of sleep.

"Argh, why don't _you_! I don't particularly like being a small fuzzy fur ball!"

"Well _now _you're just a Fish Face with dog breath!" Sakura snapped.

"Oh nick names? Well you're one to talk Pinky!"

Sakura snarled and she felt as if the feeling she had felt last about to burst. _'No calm down...you're supposed to be a secret...'_

_**'Not with this idiot annoying me...let me out Sakura...'**_

_'No, if Akatsuki members find out about us...that'd be really bad...'_

_**'If you won't let me out, I'll find a way out...'**_

_'Wha? What are you talking about-'_

"Enough," Itachi said obviously ending their arguement and snapping Sakura out of her arguement with her inner...something...

Kisame grunted and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"You had better not break that!" Sakura said anger flaring in her emerald irises.

Itachi rubbed his temples in annoyance. Kisame just found someone to annoy.

"Oh what are you going to do about it!" Kisame shouted.

"This." she said curtly before quickly throwing Kisame against the wall by his arm. He hit the wall with an 'oof'.

The impact knocked the wind out of and before Kisame had time to say anything, he was flying through the air. He landed with a grunt a good five feet away. Kisame jumped up and charged her, but he was kicked into the air. Sakura jumped up and put her foot in the middle of his stomach, slamming him into the ground, jumping off her, and back flipping a couple of times before sliding back into her fighting stance.

Kisame struggled to catch his breath before once again standing. Sakura flipped behind him, grabbed both of hia arms, and pushed him to the ground.

"Now that's what happens when you bug me..." Sakura whispered before letting the man go.

"Whoa...that was awesome!!!" Deidara yelled walking over to Sakura and bear hugging her again. This time she was lifted three feet off the ground.

"Uh...Dei...can'...t breathe..." she said.

He pulled away slightly, "Dei?...I like that! Ouch!" He yelled when she smacked him behind the head. He dropped her and clutched his head, chibi tears slipping down his eye. "Jeez what was that for?"

"Gomen, I _think _that was out of habit..." Sakura said sheepishly. "I whack Naruto like that all the time...you remind me so much about him..."

Deidara looked up at her, "Huh? Don't you see him a lot?"

"No..he's out on a mission...it lasts four monthes though he should be back..." she said.

"I think you broke my shoulder!" Kisame yelled.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Sakura yelled. "I ain't healing that!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. All the while Tobi sleeping through this. Itachi sighed and sat down on the couch far from the others. He closed his eyes but he didn't sleep.

"Oh you'll heal it one way or another...there is no way that I can weild Samehada with a broken shoulder..." Kisame growled stalking slowly toward her.

"Whoa, easy there fishy..." Sakura said hesitantly while slipping away. She hid behind Deidara and Sasori quickly right when Kisame pounced and hit the spot she was just sitting in.

"Oh I'll take it easy..._after_ you heal my shoulder!" Kisame snarled stalking towards her again.

"Help!" Sakura squeaked at Deidara.

"Just go to a hospital Fishy!" Deidara yelled out to Kisame. Sasori nodded his approval to Deidara's statement.

"Do you _think_ a member of the Akatsuki is allowed in a _Konoha_ hospital?" he hissed.

Kisame disappeared and reappeared Sakura's neck in his hands. She struggled and squirmed in Kisame's grasp. "Let..._cough_ go! _cough_"

He smirked at her before saying, "Nah uh...heal my arm first."

Deidara stared wide eyed, "Kisame! Let go of her!"

Sakura let out a fit of coughs. _'Ugh, let _go_ fishface!'_

_**'That's it! I'm coming out whether you **_**like**_** it or not! Ka! Release!'**_

_'Mizu no!!!!!!' _

At that time Sakura let her hands dropped from Kisame's arm and clutched her head. She screamed in agony. Bright blue light shined out from around her and her hair changed from pink to a very light blue, almost white. Her eyes changed from emerald to a dark sapphire.

The members of the Akatsuki looked up in awe. Even Itachi stared. "Mizudoragon..." he whispered breathlessly to himself. He didn't want anyone in his little group to know yet so he kept it to himself...knowing exactly what had happened to their little host.

The blue light died down and Kisame dropped the girl in his hand. Deidara ran over and caught her. He cradled her in his arms, "Sakura? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Deidara..." Sakura said distantly.

_'Mizu you aren't going full...not yet...'_

_**'Hon, you can't keep me inside forever!'**_

_'I know that...just stay inside until _they_ leave...okay?'_

_**'Not a chance! Its been awhile since I've tasted blood...'**_

EXACTLY _why you won't be coming out...'_

Deep in the corner of her brain her 'inner' smirked evilly. Sakura made a few hand signs, which was unknown to everyone but Itachi. "Ka! Seal!" she mumbled, while a red light shone itself through her body and faded. That technique had drained most of her chakra so she collasped. Though she was expecting floor she was caught by Deidara.

Deidara smiled and wiped away some of the sweat rolling down her cheek. "Jeez, you're full of surprises..."

Sakura gave a small nod before leaning her head back on his chest.

"Wha? What's going on?" they heard Tobi say.

Deidara chuckled, "And you call yourself an Akatsuki...ha!"

"What time is it Itachi?" Sasori asked with a huge yawn.

Itachi looked at his teammate with annoyance, "About two in the morning..."

"WHAT?!? This is all your faults!!! I have work tomorrow but _no _I'm awake because of Akatsuki _pups_!"

"WHAT!?!?! _Our_ fault? You little _idiot_! It was not our fault we're here!" Kisame yelled back with much more fury.

A little taken back Sakura backed up and hit...something...wait no, someone. She turned to see Itachi. "Eep!" she squealed, jumping away. Itachi chuckled in amusement.

"Oh yeah? Who's fault _is_ it then?" Sakura said acid leaking in her voice, when she got over embarassment.

Kisame snorted. "When we were turned into puppies...we were taken in by some person and he sent us here...said something about 'I'll just send it to KSH...' you know what that means?"

Sakura crawled on the couch curling up against Deidara and Sasori's sides. She shut her eyes in frustration, "Man! I _hate_ this! Everyone does this to me! I _hate _it!" Her eyes shut tighter as she snuggled her head against Deidara's side.

"What _are_ you talking about?!" Kisame asked.

"Don't _yell_ Kisame! She won't tell you if you do!" Deidara scolded. Then he turned to Sakura, "So what were you saying Sakura?"

She sniffed, "KSH means, Konoha's Sweat Heart...so when he sent you all down to me...he knew that I'd be too nice to refuse..."

Itachi chuckled. "Well the too nice part is true..."

Sakura snorted, "_Thanks_, and tomorrow the town, wait scratch that...the country! is voting for Ms. Konoha! And let's not forget! _KSH_!" she added extra sarcasm.

Kisame's laughter boomed throughout the room. "I'm _glad _we got sent here! You're so amusing Pinky!" While he said that he ruffled her hair playfully. Sakura grimaced at the contact. Deidara laughed at her expression and stroked her hair. Sasori chuckled as well and stroked her back gently.

"_Right_...you're just saying that because I'm too nice and I'm probably going to be way to nice and let you guys stay!" she said miserably.

"Aw no I'm not! I can live in an old alley for crying out loud!" he said back.

Tobi wanted to stay up but he was way to sleepy...he yawned hugely, "Sakura-san? Do you know any lullabies? Tobi is sleepy..."

"Okay I'll try...I'll try not to make _all _of you sleep I mean..."

Before Itachi could ask her what she meant she had started singing:

**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

The men of the Akatsuki felt their eyes droop...even Itachi admitted that it was beautiful...Her voice was angelic...not that it wasn't before. Itachi's eyes fell and he let them close and listened to her piece.****

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...

She smiled and took a look at her visitors...Deidara was already sleeping and for some reason wouldn't let go of her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his head buried against her neck. Itachi slept next to her. He lay on her side, unconsciously he took a hold of one of her hands. But instead of a tight grip like she thought he would hold it, he held it gently in his hand, like it was too delicate. Sasori slept against her other side. Tobi slept leaning against her leg and Kisame against her other leg.

Tobi sneezed and Sakura thought about getting him a blanket but Deidara held her tighter. The rosette sighed. _'I'm too nice...I mean they're S-class criminals! No wonder I got voted Konoha's Sweet heart...I guess people were right...I might just make the title again...'_

She thought letting her eyes close and falling into a deep darkness called sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Loved Blossom

_**Songs used: All Fall Down by: One Republic**_

_**Chapter 3: A very loved blossom...**_

Sakura woke up and yawned loudly, "Gomen Dei-kun, didn't mean to wake you..."

"Nah its fine..." Deidara said sleepily. His eyes were still closed and he squeezed her tighter against his chest. He had a smile on his face as he buried his face into her hair smelling her cherry/ strawberry scented hair.

Itachi sneezed on her side and she giggled. That sneeze didn't sound anything like his voice! The red eyed man shuddered from the lack of warmth and snuggled closer to Sakura. This made Sakura notice he was still holding one of her hands. Her face flushed slightly.

Sasori was snoring gently on her other side. His face drained of his heavy guard he kept on. His face was angelic and to Sakura while he slept he look more like the person he was before becoming a puppet...he looked...more _human_.

Kisame slept on the floor. He lay on the floor with only his head laying on her foot. His mouth was slightly opened and drool slid out the side of his mouth. One of his arms lay across his forehead and the other draped across his stomach. Sakura laughed at the sight and looked over at Tobi.

Tobi slept on her other foot his hair messed from sleep. His mouth was also open but it didn't have drool on the side. He was curled up against her leg desparately searching for warmth, which in this case was her leg. He smiled with satisfaction and snuggled closer to her leg. Sakura smiled. _'Aw, what am I thinking? They're S-class criminals! I should be turning them into Tsunade right now!'_

"Oh shit! What time is it?" she hissed.

Deidara looked at the clock since she couldn't turn to see it in this position. "Um, it's 9:40..."

Sakura jolted out of his embrace quickly and screamed, "I am going to be so late!!!"

Tobi sat up quickly when she jumped, "What's going on?"

Kisame grunted and sat up as well, "Something about being late..."

Itachi fell off the bed when she left...you know since he was laying against her. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh..."

Sasori didn't fall off but he lay on the couch with his eyes closed. "You have 20 minutes Sakura-chan...I suggest you hurry..."

"No freaking duh!" Sakura said running into the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later drying her hair. Sakura was dressed in a white spaghetti strap top and a blue jean skirt. She grabbed her bag and tied her hair into a messy bun.

"Hey when do you think you'll turn back into puppies?" she asked them.

Right when she did though, Tobi was covered in smoke and when it cleared out he was a puppy again. "Huh, strange..." she mumbled. Sakura kneeled down and tied on her black boots, it went up to her knees and had heels on the soles. While she did so, Tobi whimpered softly and climbed into her bag.

Deidara stiffled his incoming laugh, "Uh, Sakura-chan? You know that- youch!!!"

Sasori and Kisame both stepped on his foot shutting him up.

Sakura raised an elegant eye brow, "What?"

"N-nothing! Just going to say...um...its...its 9:50!" Deidara stuttered out an excuse.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed grabbing her bag. "Um...I'll see you guys later...and then we can discuss if you guys can leave or stay...bye!"

When the door slammed shut Deidara yelled, "What was that for?!?"

Sasori shrugged, "I wanted Tobi to leave..."

Kisame smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Oh! I get it!" Deidara said stupidly.

Then the door opened, "Haha nice try guys..." they heard Sakura say. She threw Tobi back into the room.

"Damn." Itachi mumbled, speaking everyone's thoughts, as he looked at the puppy on the floor.

------

"I am so sorry I'm late Tsunade!" Sakura yelled running into the hospital.

Tsunade walked up to her, "That's okay...you needed some time off anyways...I guess this is a start...but we have lots of patients today! So get to work!"

Sakura took the clip board handed to her from her boss and walked to her office. She dropped her bag off at the office and walked inside to grab her doctor's coat.

The rosette looked through her list. It read:

_1. Sai Room: 659_

_2. Naruto Room: 670_

_3.(see Tsunade for more information on this patient.) Room: 1690_

_4. Neji Room: 809_

_5. Shikamaru Room: 568_

Smiling, the young rosette walked toward Sai's hospital room.

-------

CRASH! After hearing the loud crash Sakura rushed into his room. "What's going on?" she asked in a calm voice.

Sai grunted and looked away. Sakura looked down at the broken material. He had swept down all the plates and medicine provided for him. "What were you doing Sai?"

"That stuff is disgusting...and some nurse came in with medicine...I don't _need _the medicine!" he complained.

Sakura sighed and kneeled down, picking up the glass, she didn't say a thing to her teammate as she did so.

Sai stared at the girl knelt on the floor. She seemed annoyed of him...not that she isn't all the time. It just seemed to Sai that today she was _more _annoyed than usual. "Is something wrong Sakura?"

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Sai asked turning over to see why she had said that. She was still knelt on the floor, but her right wrist was cut, probably from the glass on the floor. Sakura had an annoyed and somewhat mad look on her face. Some strands of hair fell onto her forehead as she shook her head indicating that she was fine. Her mouth formed a thin line as she healed the cut. She stood and trashed the glass pieces.

"What happened?" Sai heard her say in that angelic voice of hers. She walked over with setting some materials on a table next to Sai's bed. "You've been in the hospital so much this week...something going on?"

Sai grunted, "No, I keep getting into fights with Naruto though...but today it wasn't that...I think I got sick or something...Kakashi made me come here..."

Sakura smiled, "Good job on sensei's part...you feeling okay?"

Sai shook his head.

"That's why you were supposed to drink the medicine they gave you!" Sakura scolded with giggles in between. She walked outside to get some medicine from a nurse. Sakura walked back inside with a bottle of medicine. "Drink this twice a day, mind as well start now huh?"

She smiled at him and poured some into a spoon for him, letting it sit right in front of his mouth. He wouldn't drink it. "Come on Sai. It doesn't taste _that _bad..."

He turned his gaze away from her. "Says you..." She tried to feed it to him again but Sai whacked the spoon out of her hands. The spoon dropped on the floor and clanked across the room, the only sound in the room. Sai was silent and turned his head away from the girl.

Sakura sighed, then she saw Tsunade running by. "Tsunade-sama!" she said walking up to her boss.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sai won't drink his medicine..."

"Well...um feed it to him...the other way..." Tsunade said quickly obviously in a rush.

"I'll try..." Tsunade smiled after hearing that. She rushed off. Sakura sighed once again and closed the door behind her, she didn't want anyone to see this of course. Turning a little so Sai couldn't see, she drank some of the medicine but kept it in her mouth, making sure not to swallow it.

The rosette doctor walked slowly to her patient's bed. She sat down on his bed and with her hands under his chin she turned his head to face her. Sai's eyes widened as her lips closed in on his. He responded, to her unfortunate fate, though he did not know why. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and he felt a bitter liquid enter his mouth, medicine. Sai swallowed it and felt the warmth of Sakura's mouth and body leave his.

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she stood. "I can't believe I did that...ugh..."

Sai looked at her, he was a little hurt...but she was right...he never did treat her correctly. He sat up and quickly pulled her back and onto his bed.

"Eep!" she squeaked. Her hands were pinned above her head and Sai was towering above her. "Sai what are you do-"

He muffled her string of questions with a kiss. One of his hands held both of her smaller hands above her head. She sqirmed a little feeling his tongue rub softly against her bottom lip. Forcing his tongue in and sliding his slick tongue over every inching of her mouth, claiming it all as his. Struggling, under his grip Sakura tried to pull away. "Sai..." she mumbled against his lips. He pulled away slightly and ravaged her neck. "Sai stop...we shouldn't be doing this..."

His face popped up and he looked up at her innocently. "Do what?"

Sakura sighed and pulled her arms away from his hand. She pushed him away and stood. His face was covered in lust. "I'll be back to check on you later...but in the mean time...remember to drink the medicine...okay?"

Sai nodded slowly and laid down on the bed. "See you later...Sakura-_chan_."

She froze next to the door at the sound of her name. He never says her name...and he just did today, twice! That was why she got cut by the glass just last. "Mm...hmm..."

------

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled, seeing his best friend walk through the door.

"Hi Naruto..." she said with a small smile. "What's up?"

"Sai and I were fighting...so I caught his cold...and I hate it!!!" Naruto complained, anime tears at the corner of his eyes. Sakura laughed and walked over to his bed.

"Like I told Sai...drink this twice a day...here." Sakura explained handing him the medicine. At least he will drink the medicine.

"Yuck! This stuff is grosser than the medicine you gave me last time I was here! What is it?" Naruto asked trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Sakura laughed, "Its new and more effective so Tsunade says to use this one..."

Naruto grunted in annoyance. Sakura smiled at him and stood. "I have to see Tsunade but like I said to Sai...I'll check on you later...bye Naruto..."

"Bye Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled as she disappeared through the door.

------

"Come on in Sakura," Tsunade called from her office. Sakura entered closing the door behind her. "Sit down Sakura..."

Sakura sat on the seat, "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at her young apprentice seriously, "Sasuke is back."

Sakura looked at her mentor in disbelieve. The memory of the day he left her drifted back in her head. Tears swimming through her eyes she asked, "Why are you telling me now?"

"I need you to heal him right now."

Sakura felt as though her heart had stopped. Wiping her eyes she nodded, "Hai."

"He's in room 1690..." Tsunade said softly. "Naruto and Kakashi know already...and most of the town...but I'll see you tonight for the voting..."

Sakura laughed a little, "Yeah you too."

------

Walking into the room Sakura gasped as she observed the body on the bed. Sasuke was laying there wounds scattered along his body. But the deepest wound was the one right beneath his heart. Scanning the wounds she gathered materials.

Almost instinctively, Sasuke awoke and midnight eyes stared at her. "Sa...saku...ra..." he muttered out. Sakura walked up to him tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke..." she gasped, laying a hand on his cheek. His cheek was cold...probably loss of blood. Quickly, a hand clasped ontop of hers. Sasuke looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Gomen nasai...Sakura-chan..." he said sincerely.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! What happened?" Sakura cried, soft sobs elicting from her. Sasuke gave a small smile that was there for about...two seconds. His hand reached out and touched her cheek.

"I fought Orochimaru that's what...and I killed him..." Sasuke said softly. He stroked her cheek weakly and said softly, "I'm so sorry..."

More tears fell from her eyes. "I'll heal you right now..."

------

Tsunade walked into Sasuke's room and found Sakura looking exhausted sitting on a chair with her head lying on Sasuke's chest. Her arms were crossed beneath her chin and her head half rested on her arms and Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hand was set gently on the top of her head the other hand on the side of her face. Tsunade smiled softly at the sight and walked over to them. Shaking Sakura's shoulders gently she said, "Wake up Sakura...you still have one more patient to tend."

"Mm..." Sakura moaned, churning slightly. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah."

The sleepy rosette sat up, unexpectedly making Sasuke's hands drop. "Shikamaru-kun right?"

"Yep..." Tsunade said, almost sweatdropping because she added 'kun' to his name. Sakura stood stretching like a cat before walking outside. Unknown to the ladies that just walked out...Sasuke was awake...and he heard everything they had said. Though it wasn't that important his fist tightenned in anger when she said, "Shikamaru-_kun_."

-------

"Shikamaru-kun? Shika-kun?" he heard faintly. Wanting to fall into a deeper pit of sleep, he drowned out the voice.

_Pink...why do I see pink? Emerald...eyes? Sakura-chan...I want to see her right now...I need to see her..._

_What am I saying? Ugh, what a drag, need to get up._

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura heard Shikamaru mutter.

"Shika-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "Are you okay?"

"Hai."

"Really? Do you feel sore?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...and no more string of questions troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips. "I came in here to heal you and that's all you can say? Well I could be sleeping right now...I think I will! I'll just call Tsunade in right now."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, clearly he did not like Tsunade. "Wait! Sakura-chan!"

He stood up wobbly and gently took a hold of her wrist. Sakura turned and looked at the tired out man holding onto her wrist. Wow, Naruto wasn't kidding...

"Stay." he said.

"Huh? Okay!" Sakura said with a smile, her eyes closed. Sweat still had a small layer sheened on her forehead. "Go lay down Shika-kun."

Shikamaru walked over to his bed, leading Sakura along unconsciously. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his forehead, because of her behavior.

"Shika-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You can let go of my wrist now..."

Shikamaru let go of her wrist slowly so it didn't seem like he forgot he was holding it. Sakura grinned and walked to the other side of the room. She opened a cabinet and pulled out the necessary materials. The rosette sat down next to him and pulled his arm out toward her. "What did you do?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I was out on an S-class mission..." Shikamaru said calmly as she carefully cleaned his wound. Pouring something, unknown to him, on the cloth, Sakura dabbed it gently on the wound, looking at Shikamaru for a reaction.

Finished with cleaning the wound Sakura threw the cloth on the table next to them and put her hand on his arm, letting her warm chakra enter his system and fix all the toren muscles in his arm. Shikamaru sighed almost inaudibly, at the feeling of her chakra, feeling quite content. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling while he could. Shikamaru felt the warmth leave and opened his eyes, disappointed.

Sakura was getting more materials, again. "I'll just heal the really major wounds, okay Shika-kun? I don't have enough chakra to heal them all..."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked laying down, "Who did you use it all up on?"

Sakura stiffened and asked softly, "Do you know about Sasuke-kun yet?"

"Yeah, I guess that answers my question..."

Suddenly wanting a change of subject Sakura asked, "What was the mission about?"

"Akatsuki...the one with the bombs was really troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

Sakura, who was working on his other wounds looked up shocked, "Really?"

"Hai...we were sent there because they were too close to Konoha's border...then they disappeared...it seemed like they were already wounded though...like from another battle..." Shikamaru said thoughtfully. Sakura took off his shirt and placed it on the bed. She healed all the wounds visible, seeing that it was all she actually needed to do...Shizune probably healed him slightly when he came back.

"Uh huh..." Sakura said looking down...of course she new the answers to it all. "Look I have to go...but you're all good and healed now Shika-kun..." She stood and walked.

Ever since Sasuke left...she did need people to patch her up again right? And so...she had bonded with many of the members of the Rookie Nine. Also unoticely, she bonded much _too _well with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sai, and Naruto. That would explain why Sai kissed her today...not that Sakura would know...she's clueless about that stuff...and anyways much too innocent.

"Wait," Shikamaru called standing up and taking her small wrist. Sakura turned around to look at him. He took her face in his hands and tilted it towards his. Sakura's eyes widened as Shikamaru closed the gap between the two of them. Their kiss was short and chaste, and it was only like that because she pulled away.

"Shika-kun?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm lazy but I'm still a guy." Shikamaru said with a lazy smile. "I have to like _someone_, Sakura."

Sakura stared at him for a long moment, him staring but seriously. Then..."Really? Who?"

Shikarmaru nearly toppled over at the clueless question. (Like in cartoons...or animes?) "Jeez Sakura-chan...that really wasn't the response I expected..."

Sakura laughed. Then he let go of her face and took her much smaller hands in his, "It's you."

That startled her. "Me? But...why?"

Shikarmaru looked at her in surprise. Why not? "Because...you're nice and...sweet and to me you're beautiful...well not just to me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura I can name much too much people that love you..." he said.

Sakura smiled, "Sorry...but _I_ know the girls that like _you..._and well...I think they're better than I am...for you that is..."

"Don't think that Sakura..." he said using one hand to move her gaze towards his. "You're wonderful, and it seems everyone knows that...KSH remember?"

"Thanks Shika-kun..." Sakura said, tears of happiness evident in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently and murmured against his lips, "Don't remind me..."

Shikamaru laughed as he pulled away, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "When I leave the hospital...you're going on a date with me..."

"Oh okay!" Sakura exclaimed against his chest and hugging him back. "Does that mean I'll be your girlfriend?"

He took in the scent of her hair, "Not _will _be. You _are _now."

Sakura giggled and pulled away. "Okay...I'll see you in two days then."

"Nani? Two days? Wait...no actually I'll see you tonight Sakura-chan..." Shikamaru said with a sluggish smirk.

It took Sakura a while to get it, "Gah, I forgot about that...don't remind me Shika-kun."

Shikamaru laughed and kissed her cheek before letting her go. He watched her leave and close the door, leaving him in a dark hospital room.

------

After she checked on Naruto and Sai...who probably are sleeping now...she was ambushed by Tenten and Hinata.

"Ah come on! It'll be fun!" Hinata cooed at Sakura. Tenten nodded.

"Guys!" the rosette whined. "I'm going there in jeans and a t-shirt okay? Stop nagging me! I hate the stupid voting and I just want to get it over with!"

"Tsk tsk...I don't even know how you made the finals...but come on!" Tenten said.

"Yeah please Sakura-chan? Just let us do your hair and make up and at least let us choose your clothes..." Hinata begged.

Seeing Hinata like that wasn't something that Sakura enjoyed, so, "Okay, for you guys...but I'm going to hate the whole thing..."

"That's fine with us! Right Hinata-chan?" Tenten exclaimed happily. Hinata nodded with a smile. "We'll just see you at...um...7:00 your apartment okay?"

"What? No! Can we go to Hinata's?" Sakura asked, clearly thinking about the puppies.

"Sure! See you then Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed before walking off with Tenten.

Sakura sighed and continued her walk home. They had caught up with her right after she left Shikamaru's room..._'Should I tell them?' _the thought ran through her head as she walked home. Though you guys might be thinking that she's thinking that she should tell Tenten and Hinata...she's not.

------

"Hey guys...I'm home!" Sakura yelled into her small, and apparently empty living room. "Guys? Guys? Where are you?" Sakura dropped her bag on the table and walked into her kitchen. Nope. She walked into the back yard. Nope. The bathroom. Zip. Her bedroom? Oh yeah...

"What are you guys doing in here?" Sakura yelled, waking some puppies while she did. Tobi was closest and looked up at her. He was perched lightly on her bed's edge. He, Kisame, and Sasori were puppies again. Itachi and Deidara were still human though. Huh, strange. Tobi bared his teeth, it would have looked somewhat scary except his tongue lulled out the side of his mouth forming an adorable puppy grin.

Sakura giggled and walked over to sit next to the puppy. She stroked his fur gently as she scanned for the other five puppies. Itachi well...wasn't a puppy, he was perched on her window sill reading a book that he had got...out of nowhere? Deidara seemed to be napping on her bed. Sasori, in puppy form, lay on her bookshelve. Kisame was laying under the bedcovers.

"Still want my answer...Itachi?"

"We feel...content in here...its much more comfortable, and we are used to small crammed places like this..." he answered his gaze never meeting hers.

"Oh, okay...um you guys didn't do anything right?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

They all shook their heads, like little angels...Yeah right! The only two Sakura thought actually looked angelic was Tobi and Deidara...well they were the only ones that smiled so...that explained it.

"Oh okay...I have to go, once again...and face torture in a few minutes..." Sakrua mumbled to herself, but unfortunately everyone in the room caught it.

Tobi's ears directed at her voice curiously, his eyes looked up at her in the same manner, he whimpered curiously. Sakura smiled softly at him and caressed his fur. "I was talking about Tenten and Hinata," Sakura answered quietly.

Deidara laughed at her expression and kicked Kisame-puppy across the room. An angry growl arupted and filled the silence of the room. Sakura laughed at the sight. Kismae was sprawled upside down and his fur was ruffled and messed. "I need to go to Hinata's house now..." Sakura announced standing up.

As she walked toward the door she said, "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone..."

------

The young rosette walked up to Hinata's front porch and rang the door bell. Sighing, she looked down at her feet. _'I can't believe I agreed to this...I can't believe Sasuke is back!' _

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up and saw Neji.

"Oh, ohayo Neji-kun! When did you get back?"

"Today...I guess you heard about the mission I was on hm?" Neji said casually leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah...Shika-kun told me about it at the hospital." Sakura answered a very light blush on her smiling face.

"Come in..." Neji said stepping aside for her to enter. "So what brings you here?"

"Torture..." Sakura said with a dramatic sigh, "Tenten and Hinata, that's what..."

Neji chuckled and led her upstairs. Still to Sakura, as many times she had been in the Hyuga's mansion it was still unbelievablely huge! Her house...2 stories. Hinata's house...46 stories. "She's on the roof with Tenten right now..." Neji said with a casual smirk.

"Thanks, see you later Neji-kun..." Sakura said, smiling warmly. "I was hoping you wouldn't die on your mission...all of you...and I heard you all are going back out to investigate...be careful okay? I'll miss you all."

Neji looked at her and with two long strides with his long graceful steps he embraced her warmly. His head was beant down, nose in her hair he inhaled her strawberry scented hair. "And so will we..."

Sakura hugged him back and they stood there for a few moments. "Can I come and say 'good bye'?"

"Of course." he replied quickly.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah-" he began, but was interrupted by...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!! ARE YOU here, yet?" Hinata yelled but then slowed her words as she came upon the seen before her.

"Hi Hinata-chan..." Sakura said nervously.

Neji removed her from his grasp and walked away, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

"Yeah..." Sakura said with her head down. Hinata walked up to her friend, taking her to the roof.

"You're so lucky Tenten didn't see that..." Hinata mumbled. Sakura looked at her best friend in confusion.

"Hinata what are you _talking _about?" Sakura asked in a small voice. Hinata turned back and sighed.

"You really are horrible at relationships and all...Tenten _likes_ Neji-niisan, Sakura. So if she ever saw what I saw...her heart would have broke..."

"But, Neji-kun is just a close friend Hinata! Nothing more..." Sakura said, her head down.

"Maybe to you Sakura-chan...but I've seen what _he _thinks of you and let me tell you...its much more than what you feel for _him_."

Hinata sighed and pushed a door open, leading to the roof. Sakura walked in and Tenten glomped her, increasing her guilt tenfold. "Hey Tenten."

"SAKURA!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Tenten cried.

Hinata laughed nervously. "Come on, let's get started."

"Okay," Sakura said hesitantly, sitting down on the roof's edge and looking over at the view. A full moon was out and many diamond of stars glittered in the sky.

"Be careful Sakura-chan...we wouldn't want you falling do we?" Tenten said motherlylike.

"Yes Sakura-chan..." Hinata agreed.

Sakura sighed then saying quietly to herself, "At least that would be better off for Tenten..."

Hinata and Tenten caught it though. "Sakura don't say such foolish things..." Hinata warned.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

Sakura sighed,"Hinata tell her..."

"Oh Sakura, you can't ask me to do that..."

"Yes I can. I'm afraid of losing my best friends...its happened before...with Ino...then with Sasuke..."

Hinata sighed and led the confused Tenten away to explain it all.

"I don't want to hurt anyone..." Sakura said tears slipping free, after her best friends had gone. Her jinchuriki appeared in half form, to soothe her.

_"Aw Sakura-chan...it isn't your fault..."_

"Yes it is...if I weren't here...maybe Tenten and Neji would be together...and maybe the puppies at my house would be a danger to Konoha, maybe-"

_"Maybe you would know who your parents were...but that's only a 'maybe' Sakura-chan...you always make it good for another person...but in the end _you're_ the one getting hurt...be more selfish Sakura-chan...more strong."_

"But isn't that why I have you, Mizu? _You're_ my inner strength...and without you...I'd just die..." Sakura said, staring distantly at the sky.

_"I know you'd like to believe that I can live forever...but I can't..."_

"I know that..." Sakura said quietly, tears forming on the edges of her eyes. "But you are the only thing that's close to family to me...the only thing that reminds me of my...past."

_"Sakura...there's something that you must know..." _

"Yes?"

_"You are the heiress to the Kazekage family. Your parents were the former Kazekages, now your brother has the throne."_

"...Gaara? Is my brother?" Sakura asked shocked.

_"Yes...and he want to see you again, tomorrow...up for it?"_

"Yes," Sakura said quietly, remembering all the times she had met him. All the times he had tried to kill her..."Mizu...is he older then me?"

Mizu chuckled at the question, _"Yes he is...he is two years older than you..."_

"Oh..." Sakura pondered, jumping off the roof's edge. Then arms wrapped around her waist. Tenten. "Oh...hi Tenten...you aren't mad at me are you?"

Sakura assumed that Mizu disappeared when Tenten came. Good thinking...

"Of course not Sakura! I can't control who Neji-kun likes...so yeah. I do like him though...but you go get him!"

"Um..." Sakura mumbled, a blush covering her cheeks.

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tenten chirped in.

"Uh, Shikamaruaskedmeout." Sakura muttered quickly.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"Heh, I was kind of expecting that." Sakura laughed. "Shall we get started?"

They stared at her in shock for two more minutes then snapped out of it. "Okay...I just couldn't get over that..." Tenten mumbled. Hinata nodded her agreement.

"I know, I know." Sakura said.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Hinata said heading toward the door. Sakura and Tenten followed.

------

"How about this one, Sakura?" Hinata asked holding up a pink and black halter dress.

Sakura lay down on Hinata's queen size bed. "Hm? Oh, whatever Hinata-chan. You guys can just choose whatever...I really don't care."

"Aw come on Sakura!" Tenten whined.

Sakura chuckled. "I said I'd come...not the I'd be willing to do much..."

"Oh! Sakura looky here!" Hinata and Tenten squealed. They were holding up a white and pink spaghetti strapped summer dress, that had cherry blossoms decorating it. "Try it on Sakura-chan!"

She sighed and took the dress lightly with her hands. Dropping it on the bed next to her, she threw off her shirt and put on the dress slipping her pants off at the same time.

"Aw its so cute!" Hinata squealed. Tenten nodded in agreement. They both walked over to her and tied up her hair, leaving her waist long hair down. The hair they tied up, they braided.

"Come on let's get going!"

------

When they were down stairs, Sakura snuck secretly into the kitchen and grabbed some food: bread, cookies, and some chocolate?

"Hungry?" she heard. It was Neji.

She whipped around on her heels and greeted him while munching on a cookie, "Oh hi Neji-kun..."

He chuckled, "Here."

He strode across the room and took the cookie, which was stinking out of her mouth, and the other food. Stinking them in a bag he handed it back to her. "Don't want to look like you stole it right?"

Sakura laughed, "Do you have any strawberries?"

Raising an eye brow, Neji got a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge. "Here."

"Thanks!"

"SAKURA!!!!!!GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!" she heard Hinata and Tenten scream.

They both winced. "Hard to believe that was Hinata..." Sakura said, munching on a strawberry.

Neji laughed at her comment. "I guess that was your cue to leave...I'll see you later."

Sakura smiled up at him cutely, with a strawberry plopped in her mouth, walking toward the exit. While she walked she heard Neji say, "Nice dress by the way...it matches you...in every way."

------

Cheering. Music. People. She heard it all. Happiness filled her system. Joy showed clearly on her face.

"And the winner for _Konoha's Sweet Heart_, my personal student as well, Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade called out into the microphone. Sakura skipped out, and up to her mentor.

"Hi Shisou!" she greeted childishly, an adorable smile on her face, while she played with the edges of her dress. People in the audience 'ahed' at her. Sakura smiled when her mentor slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan...just go and say something to the audience...I have to announce something after that..." Tsunade said, annoyed.

"Okay!" Sakura said smiling, she took the sash that said, "Konoha's Sweet Heart," putting it over her shoulder. Sakura skipped gracefully over to the mic.

"Ohayo! I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me! Arigato!" Sakura said into the mic with a smile. The audience cheered and Sakura smiled wider with happiness. Then she heard music start to play and decided to sing along this time.

Grinning, Sakura tapped her foot to the beat and started to see, her angelic voice mixed with Mizu's making it almost goddesslike:

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for _

You feel that your will starts crashing down  
Whenever you're will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below  
Everyone's the same  
My fingers to my toes  
We just can't get a ride  
But we're on the road

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

(Yeah) Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown

Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
If ever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down  


Even though the song she had just sung was originally sung by a man, everyone enjoyed it anyways. Sakura smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers. "Thank you!"

She walked back stage and Tsunade walked out taking her place. "Thank you Sakura...though that was uncalled for...now I will announce..."

---

"Blah blah blah blah blah...is all I can hear..." Sakura told herself. "Blah blah blah, what are you talking about Shisou? Ms. Konoha? Psht...what does that mean?"

"Hey Sakura-chan..." Sakura heard. She whipped her head around and hugged Shikaramru.

"Shika-kun! You came!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, "Of course, would miss it for the world. So why are you here bored to death, hm?"

"I don't know either! Shisou said to stay in here..." Sakura shrugged.

"Where's Hinata and Tenten?"

"They aren't allowed backstage...wait! How'd you get here Shika-kun?"

"You know me...I would of found any way to get in here..." he said with a yawn.

"Good enough...I'm just glad you're here!" she said hugging him again.

"...the winner for Ms. Konoha is, once again, Sakura Haruno!...Sakura you better get out here!!!!!! Or else!!!!!!" Sakura heard Tsunade say.

Sakura stared wide eyed, "I won?"

"Yeah...now get out there!"

------

"Tsunade! How'd I win...again? What'd I win??"

"So clueless...you won Ms. Konoha...the Miss Konoha pageant...you won as the most beautiful woman in Konoha..."

She stared dumbstruck. "No way! How'd that happen? I've never even heard of such a contest!"

"Oh shut up Sakura..." Tsunade mumbled.

"Oh wow...just kind of surprised you know? Sorry..." Sakura mumbled taking the sash, smiling and waving at the crowd. "Arigato!"

Then Shikamaru appeared behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips passionately. Gasps were heard, glares started focusing at Shikamaru. And most importantly...Sakura spotted Sasuke...'_His eyes full of anger, jealousy, and sadness...like he wanted to tell her something as well...oh Sasuke...'_

Shikamaru let go slightly, an arm still around Sakura's waist, he pushed her with gentle ease so that her head lay on his chest. "Let's go Sakura-chan."

"Is the voting and all over?" Sakura asked timidly.

Tsunade nodded with a somewhat still shocked as was the rest of the audience. Shikamaru smiled sluggishly, and took Sakura's hand and led her backstage. But before he did...she looked back to look at Sasuke again. A sad expression entered her face and Sasuke caught it, he let a sad smile grace his face, and as did she.

Sasuke mouthed a 'I'll talk to you later, it'll be okay Sakura-chan...'

------

"See you in two days okay?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura tucked him into his hospital bed.

"Mm-hm..." Sakura agreed, kissing his cheek and standing.

Shikamaru frowned and pulled her down for a ful kiss on the lips. "Better."

"Good night Shika-kun." Sakura said, smiling and closing the hospital door behind her.

------

And that night Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and many other men, even Kakashi...all thought of the same thing...Sakura...

_'I guess she's just a really loved blossom...my loved blossom...'_ their thoughts...

* * *

I guess that wraps it up! Long chapter huh? Sorry...I haven't updated in such a long time...so I made this chapter really long to make it up to y'all! 

Oh new rule! I won't update until I get at least 75-80 reviews! Yeah, evil I know until next time my lovely reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4: I think I love her

_**Chapter 8: You love Sakura?**_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I noticed that most of your reviews were about, 'Where is the ItaSaku'...well it'll come up in good time, my wonderful reviewers...anyways I put in some ShikaSaku in there cause it brings up more emotions...! Yeah I know I'm evil guys! But I think I'll just update...cause this chapter is short...**A cool breeze blew by, causing Sakura to shiver at the coldness.

"Its too cold to be summer..." she whispered.

It was about 12:00 at night, and Sakura was walking home after seeing Tenten and Hinata, and tucking Shikamaru in at the hospital.

"Its so cold..." she whispered, after those words left her lips she immediately thought of Sasuke.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to walk. Then suddenly a strong wind passed, and she felt two strong aura come towards her. One was closer then the other though. Strong arms tightenned around her waist.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke's husky voice murmured against her ear.

Sakura twisted around and hugged him, crying softly against his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke..."

"Its okay Sakura-chan...it'll be okay," he said soothingly against her feathery pink hair. He embraced her warmly and pet her gently on her back.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," she whispered softly. "Shika-kun...and you and...Neji-kun...I'm so confused..."

_'Neji? Hyuga? What does he have to do with this?!' _he thought angerly.

"It's okay Sakura-chan...don't think about it right now...you've had a long day..." he murmured.

She nodded against his shoulder and let out more tears. They stood there...on the sidewalk like that for several more minutes until...the strong aura Sakura had felt a while ago came. Sasuke was one of them but Sakura hadn't identified the other one.

Now to both of their surprises it was..."Itachi?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, pushing Sakura behind him. She slid over Sasuke's side, hands on his arms, heads peeking out.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah what _are_ you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

"We need you Sakura..." Itachi's calm voice said. "We need your help, right now..."

"Itachi! What do you want with Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke growled angerily.

The rouge ignored his brother and looked at Sakura, instead. "Come here Sakura...come on," he held his hand out towards her. His voice was surprisingly soothing and soft when Sakura heard it. Her eyes drooped a little bit.

"Itachi..." she whispered softly, she tried to stay awake but her eyes drooped like a child's would.

Sasuke noticed this this, he continued to glare aand growl at his brother, but pulled Sakura out from behind him and to his front, holding her tightly there. His arm ssprawled across her stomach letting her lean against him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Just hand her over little brother..."

"No! Why would I do that!?!?" Sasuke yelled back, his arms tightenning around her protectively, and tightly, subconsciously.

Itachi glared at his brother's stubborness against the young girl. He moved faster than the human eye and knocked Sasuke unconscious, it had been mych too easy but Sasuke was still sick. He leaned his little brother against a tree and picked up a sleeping Sakura.

Jumping from tree to tree, he glanced at the beautiful sleeping girl in his arms. He noticed her shiver and stopped on a branch and covered his cloak around her like a blanket. Resuming his trip back to her house thinking, _'Why did I just do that?'_

------

"Itachi! That took forever man!" Kisame yelled. "Wait! Why is she sleeping?"

"Because its past midnight..." Itachi said walking into her room and tucking her into her bed. "We'll have her fix your arm up in the morning..."

"And Deidara." Kisame said. Deidara had turned into a puppy, fell out the window and turned back into human form again. He was also a bloody mess. now laying on the couch.

"Eh what's going on guys?" they whipped around to see a sleepy Sakura. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?"

"Nothing, just heal them..." Kisame grunted.

Throwing a small blanket over a shivering Tobi Sakura crawled swiftly to Deidara. "Dei...Dei...wake up...Dei..."

Groaning he cracked open an eye, a goofy, but weak smile graced his face as well. "Hi..."

Giggling weakly, she pulled off his shirt. Standing up wobbly, she walked into her room, coming out with bandages and cloths. Sitting down next to Deidara, Sakura wiped off the blood on his chest. "What did you do Dei? Stab yourself?" she asked quietly, Itachi watching in the corner, the rest sleeping around the living room. Placing her hands softly against his chest, waiting for his reaction, he hissed softly but grinned goofily at her.

Smiling weakly back at him, Sakura allowed her green chakra into his system, healing everything it touched. During the treatment, Sakura's chakra turned a deep blue for an unknown reason. Many moments later she noticed and the chakra glowed blue green blue green and an electric shock threw her against the wall. She spat out blood, groaning.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Deidara asked running over to her. Itachi walked over quickly from the couch he sat on.

Deidara helped her sit up, setting his hand on the small of her back. "What happened Itachi?"

"Her chakra fused with yours too quickly and caused a small chakra infused reaction, causing electric elements to spark and throw Sakura against the wall."

Deidara looked up him dumbfound. "Hey! Sakura! Wake up! Come on!"

Itachi knelt down. "Her pulse is slowing..." Of course Itachi knew the real reason to this. Mizu tried to get out again...and probably try to kill Deidara. And when she did, Sakura was still healing Deidara. The chakra turned blue, indicating that she was trying to get out and caused the infusion.

"Ah come on Sakura! Wake up!" Deidara yelled, and Itachi was surprised tears were threatenning to slip out of Deidara's eyes. "You can make it...I know you can. Come on..."

He hugged her tighter against his chest. Stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead. "What should we do Itachi? Her skin is becoming cold..."

"I'll wake the others..." Itachi said.

------

"We should just get her to the hospital..." Deidara suggested quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Kisame yelled.

"I think we should..." Sasori said.

"Is Sakura-san going to be okay?" Tobi asked, worried.

They all looked at Itachi. "Let's just go to the hospital. She'll die if we don't."

"Why do you care so much Deidara?" Kisame grunted.

"Because! I'm the only one with a heart here! And...and...and I love her okay?!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. _'But I think _I_ love her as well...'_

------

**So sorry for the shortness!!! I still want 70-75 reviews! See not that evil! I didn't hire the reviews I want! Don't flame for shortness...**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

_**Songs used: Friends by: Stephanie **_

(You can go on youtube and type in Stephanie- Friends and just click the first one to hear it...the lyrics I put here are my own kind of creation...that's why if you go on Youtube, it won't have the English parts on the video. That is all.)

_**Chapter 5: Confusion**_

**Wow! I'm sorry I couldn't update when I said...which is when I got 75 reviews...I didn't think it'd happen that fast! I'm glad that not much people complained about that last chapter being too short...yeah I admit it **_**is **_**too short but you'll love this chapter then! **

**Sakura's POV:**

"Sakura-chan? Hey guys! She's waking up!" I heard, dully though. The deep and smooth masculine voice indicated that it was Deidara who said it. (Which is the most sexist voice I think is in the Akatsuki group!)

Groaning softly, I tried to sit up, a hand set itself firmly but gently on the small of my back, helping me sit up. Cracking open an eye, I saw Deidara sitting down next to me, a worried expression covered his tired looking face. The others also hovered around me...wait. Where am I?

"Guys...where am I?" I asked, though the sound of my voice was a soft murmur in my parched throat.

They heard though and Itachi walked over handing me a glass of water and mumbling, "We're at Konoha's Hospital..."

I nearly spat out the water in my mouth. "What? Why? You guys! Aren't you going to get caught?"

Sasori shook his head. "No...we talked to Tsunade..." His voice soft and more stressed out then usual.

"She's agreed to let us stay here..." Deidara mumbled.

I look around for Tobi, and found his head laying on my lap sleeping soundly. He looked so tired. And so was I. "That's good for you guys...you'll move out of my house right?"

Itachi let out a tired chuckle. Why was everyone tired today? "No, we'll be staying."

"Oh..."

"Tobi likes it at your house Sakura-san..." Tobi said, sounding unenthusiastic. Wow...so unlike him...

What was wrong with them? I reached out and touched the two I could reach. Deidara and Itachi. I placed my hands softly on their cheeks and they seemed to rest onto it.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked my voice softer then before.

"Nothing," Itachi mumbled softly, his eyes shutting as he seemed to rest into my soft palm a little more. How cute...I sat up a little more, pulling Deidara and Itachi up next to me. They both took my hand in their's, neither looking embarassed.

"Don't tell me that! You guys look so tired...so unlike yourselves...maybe that's why you're doing what you're doing! I mean just look at Tobi!" I whisper softly, a frown present on my face.

"Don't throw a fit Sakura-chan, we just stayed awake all night waiting to see if you were okay..." Deidara said, still looking very tired.

"What?" I ask, unbelieving, "Then go back to my house and rest!"

Itachi shook his head. "We have another appointment with Tsunade in an hour, Sakura."

"Oh," was all I could mutter.

Kisame and Sasori seemed to ignore the whole conversation, looking away. I sank down to lay down on my bed. Deidara looked down at me, and then put his hands on my fore arms, and pulling me up so I sat on his laps my head resting on his tone hard chest. My eyes drooped and as it did he started to rock me and say softly, "That's right, honey, sleeping..."

I don't know if this was true or not but I saw, right before I shut my eyes, Itachi narrow his eyes angerily at Deidara for something.

_'How confusing...'_

**Normal POV:**

"Dei? Ita...chi?" Sakura mumbled, sitting up holding a corner of the blanket to her chest. Her eyes wandered around looking for...someone...anyone? "Sasori? Fishy? Tobi?"

Shrugging softly, Sakura adjusted the ugly hospital gown and stood up, wobbly. _'What happened Mizu?'_

_**'Sorry Saku my fault...if I hadn't tried to get out and kill that bastard...who apparently loves you...you wouldn't be here...'**_

_'Its okay, the hospital is like my second home...and who loves me?'_

_**'Deidara...you fainted when he said 'Because I'm the only one that has a heart here! and and and I love her.' **_

_'I don't believe you...but I'm hungry, you?'_

_**'Yup! Let's go eat! It's two o clock by the way.'**_

She smiled and headed for the door, when something seemed to attack her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"-cough- Nar-cough-to!" Sakura managed to squeak out.

Laughing he put her down, but still pulled her into a soft and tight embrace. "Are you okay Sakura-chan? Baa-chan told me you were here...oh right Teme's here and Kakashi-sempai is here as well..."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," she mumured softly, tears swimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Naruto asked hurriedly, when noticing the tears swimming in her eyes. He embraced her tighter. "Jeesh, you worry me so much, all the time..."

"Sorry," she mumbled against his shoulder.

He chuckled and set her down on her bed. "Tsunade wants to talk to you...about some people..." his eyes narrowed, so she assumed he already knew about her 'pups.'

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto..."

"Why?"

"That I didn't tell you earlier...actually they've only been at my house for a couple of days..."

"They stayed at your house!?" he yelled, an enormous amount of chakra forming around him she was so sure it was Kyuubi's.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, trying desperately to get the real Naruto back from the depths of his jinchuuriki.

He stormed to the door and knocked it down, looking around...for something. Naruto stormed out, scaring medics and patients as he grew fangs and claws. Pulling on jeans, a bra, and a short blue tank top that showed her stomach, she found on the table next to her bed quickly, she ran out the door. "NARUTO!!"

"Where are they?" Naruto growled at a man. The man was a foot of the ground, because Naruto had grabbed his shirt collar.

Panting, Sakura looked at the scene before her. "Naruto!"

He and the man looked over, spotting the young pink hair girl. She ran over and hugged Naruto behind, "Please...please just stop, Naruto..."

Naruto seemed to look back her, apologically. Dropping the man, who ran away after looking at Sakura lustfully, he clutched his head.

"Naruto are you okay?" she asked kneeling down next to him and throwing an arm over his shoulders, comfortly.

He looked up at her, and she noticed he was his normal self again, and hugged her. "Sakura-chan, arigato."

"No problem..."

"Hai, we accept all the circumstances..." Itachi answered.

"Good. Now you all are bound, one of you breaks our contract," Tsunade said gesturing to the floating contract between them. "You all will die."

They all nodded, understanding.

"Can we go and see Sakura-chan now?" Deidara asked, impatient.

"Hai."

As soon as that was said Deidara shot out of the room, the others following slowly, like they really didn't care about Sakura but Tsunade knew. She knew it all. She always knows.

"Seems like they grew affectionate of her..."

"Hey where's Sakura-chan?" Deidara mumbled when he entered the young cherry blossom's hospital room. He looked around, moving his head around quickly, making him look silly.

The others shrugged as Deidara looked around. They sweat dropped when he lifted a pillow asking, "Are you under there?"

"You sure you're okay?" they all heard.

"I'm fine, really Sakura-chan."

Deidara's ears perked up, once again making them sweat drop, and standing up quickly. Itachi sighed and walked outside into the hallway where he knew Deidara would walk to. Yup! Deidara ran out and bear hugged Sakura. She was about three feet off the ground and could barely breathe.

"Deidara!" she managed to gasp out.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?!" he cried out, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey! Only _I_ bear hug Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto growled angerily. Deidara let her down gently wrapping an arm around her slim waist to support her still wobbly figure and smriking at Naruto.

"Yeah, well I guess you aren't the only one now!" Deidara gloated his smirk widening.

Naruto growled at the older man and glared at the rest of the Akatsuki. He stopped when he heard sudden coughing. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

She continued to cough, "Yeah, _cough _I'm fine..._cough_"

Petting her back gently, Deidara said, "Maybe we should just get Tsunade to take a look at you...hm Sakura?"

She nodded. "Is Sasuke and _cough_ sempai here?"

Naruto nodded, walking closer to Sakura and apparently Deidara. He inched his hand closer to her face and stroked her cheek, though Deidara glared daggers at his hand he let it all happen, since Naruto is Sakura's best friend. He pulled a weakening Sakura away from Deidara's arms and leaned her on himself instead, glaring at Deidara as if saying, 'I dare you to do something.'

"OKAY! Where is SAKURA?!" a loud voice and strong chakra filled the hallway.

"Aa, Tsunade-sama...aren't we supposed to be quiet in a hospital?" another voice said.

"Baa-chan, Kakashi-sempai!" Naruto called.

"Yeah yeah whatever, where the hell is my daught- I mean apprentice!?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly at this, and Naruto smirked. "Right here..."

"Ah! Oh my god! Sakura-chan!" Tsunade yelled.

"If you guys had anything to do with this-" Kakashi growled.

"They didn't." Tsunade said cutting him off.

"Fine. But I have something that a lot of people want to say to you all." Kakashi growled, toward the Akatsuki members. "If any of you hurt Sakura, physically or mentally, we'll get you back, all us will."

"Okay, who in fucking hell is 'we'?" Kisame cursed.

"Me, for one, a protective...'father'..." Kakashi said.

"And since I know she'll never return her love for me, me a really protective older brother." Naruto said, smiling softly, and shifting Sakura slightly in his arms, while listening to her soft, yet adorable snores.

"...and us...her other best friends...besides Naruto. The ones that patched up her heart when that bastard Sasuke left." Neji said, standing with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai, who glared menacingly at the Akatsuki.

Both groups glared at each other. The hallway was devoid of all people and Tsunade was getting extremely uncomfortable with the tenseness of the room.

"OKAY! ENOUGH! Come now, I need to examine Sakura-chan, Kakashi pick her up and follow me. And for your information, I am part of the group that will hurt you all as well! I'm her protective mother." Tsunade 'hmphed', turned and walked away. Kakashi rushed over to Naruto, took Sakura from him and rushed off holding Sakura bridal style in his arms.

Everyone sweat dropped at Tsunade's behavior.

"Holy shit!" Tsunade said loudly. "Sakura-chan...she has the legendary jinchuuriki..."

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction, "No...why hasn't she told us about this! Which one Tsunade?"

"Um...Mizudoragan."

Kakashi's eyes widened even more, if possible. "I want an explanation."

"So do I. And I don't want any bull shit." Tsunade said, then her eyes softenned as she looked at her apprentice who she thought of as a daughter. "But...for now...let's let the boys see her..."

"Okay. I'll go get them." Kakashi said leaving the room.

Tsunade sighed, pulling the blanket over Sakura. "You're so loved, honey...And you don't even know it..."

The pink haired girl churned over lightly, moaning softly. Tsunade smiled sadly, fixing the covers, "I'm going to go now Sakura...be good okay?"

"Okay. Let's see...five people in at one time." Kakashi said. "I'm going now. No fighting."

Without even asking, the five Akatsuki members entered the room Sakura was held in.

Closing the door, Deidara muttered something along the lines of, "Annoying...spiky haired...Kyuubi...freak..."

Itachi was already sitting beside Sakura, and though he would never...not ever admit it...she meant so much to him. Almost as much as his mother. He was falling for her and he knew it. At the moment Itachi was holding her left hand in his. He squeezed the much smaller and smoother hand gently.

"Tobi is going to go potty! Be right back Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said, leaving.

"Now that he mentions it so do I..." Kisame said.

"I'm going to get some food...want anything Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, you know what to get me right?"

"Yup."

"I'll go with you...and I think we should get Sakura-chan something...just incase she awakes, hm?" Sasori added.

Itachi nodded, watching them leave. He sighed, squeezing her hand again. "Sakura..."

She churned lightly, her eyes fluttered a little. Hope bursted in Itachi's cold heart. One emerald eye cracked open, then another. They were only halfway open and all she could see was a blur but that was good enough for Itachi. He lifted her up a little and embraced her. "Itachi?" she asked, hoarsely and confused at why he was hugging her.

He nodded, and she felt it on her neck.

"Um...why are you hugging me?" she asked.

He chuckled,"Because I was worried Blossom..."

Sakura blushed slightly at the nick name and started coughing.

"What happened?"

"Nothing nothing! Just um...-a cold!" Sakura stuttered quickly.

"Sakura. I know about Mizudoragon."

"Oh...well um...she was acting up and...all and I guess my body responded to that...by getting sick?"

Itachi chuckled again, and pulled away, looking at her for the longest moment and in the weirdest way. She couldn't comprehend the emotion in his eyes. Not that she ever could but this time it was much harder.

"Ita-"

His lips molded against hers, gently and roughly at the same time. Moments later he pulled away, to take in some air, and allowing her to do the same. Itachi tilted his head for more access and kissed her gently again, and once more.

When he pulled away, he could see all the confusion on her face, so so much confusion. "Um...gomen nasai..." he said, once in his life hesitantly.

"Don't be..." she said, a fake smile plastered on her face, she cupped his chin and kissed him softly. Letting go she lay down on the bed.

"Don't smile when you don't mean it Sakura."

"I just feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because I just kissed you and...I have a boyfriend..." Sakura muttered, her eyes shut.

Itachi felt his usual emotionless poker face mask his hurt and pained face. His heart shattered and his small specks of hope disappeared. "Oh..."

"But still I don't know how it's going to be like with Shika-kun...I really don't think I made the right choice."

Itachi absorbed the information he had just heard, "Then...leave him. And come back to me..."

She looked up. "But I have to give him a chance...don't I?"

"It's all up to you Sakura..." he said with a chuckle, rocking her in his arms.

"I'm serious Danna!" they heard Deidara's voice outside the room.

"Right..." Sasori's sarcastic voice.

"Oh my god!" Sakura whispered, pushing Itachi off the bed.

He fell with an 'oof' right when Deidara and Sasori entered. The blonde was laughing like a mad bomb terroist...wait he is one. "What happened to you?"

Itachi ignored the question and stood up, taking the food from Deidara. He sat in a chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Here Sakura-chan! Eat up!" Deidara chirped, handing her a bowl of rice and fish, and chopsticks.

"Arigato Dei-kun..." she murmured, eating the food.

"No problem..." he said sitting down and eating as well. Sasori sat and just watched them.

_'You know...even if they are s-class criminals...they can be pretty nice...'_

_**'Yeah I guess...but since you got SICK! You can't go to Suna today! Jeez!'**_

_'You shouldn't be talking Mizu! You _are_ the one that got me sick!'_

_**'Hmph! Just eat your food!'**_

_'Yes mother!'_

"Sakura?" she heard from outside the door.

"Come in, Shizune!"

"Oh hi honey! Here's you change of clothes..." Shizune said handing her the clothing. "I'll check on you later, right now I have to stop Tsunade from getting drunk."

Sakura giggled, setting her bowl aside. She picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom. Sakura came back out in a spagetti strapped pink and white dress that had red daisies on it. Sakura pinned her hair up in a bun, some strands slipping out and framing her face. She giggled at the way Deidara's food plopped out of his mouth with a 'ploop'! sound, when she walked out the bathroom.

Strangely, when she giggled, a few small blue birds flew in from the open window, flying around Sakura. They chirped and sang, flying around her. "Hiya!" Sakura said, laughing. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Um...it's 5:30..." Sasori answered.

"Well...I'm going to sign out of the hospital..." Sakura said, walking out the room. "See you at home?"

"Yeah..." Itachi answered for them all.

"Cool," Sakura said, smiling and closing the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" five boys yelled, tackling and hugging her, causing Sakura to fall on the floor.

"Guys?" Sakura said while laughing.

"Sakura-chan! I thought you'd never get out of that room!" Naruto yelled, hugging her tighter.

"Naruto-kun! If you guys don't let me go now, I won't be able to get out of the hospital!"

They all stood, quickly.

"Sorry..." Neji said, his cool mask appearing.

Shikamaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Hey...miss me?" he breathed on her ear.

"Yup!" Sakura said giggling, "All of you."

"Awesome. I have a mission today, along with them." Shikamaru said, gesturing to the other four boys.

"When will you guys be back?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be back at tenish or eleven at night, if we leave right now." Neji said.

"Oh, okay..." Sakura said, turning so she could kiss Shikamaru.

Sakura moved over and hugged Naruto. "Be careful..."

"I will...don't worry Sakura-chan..." he whispered.

She hugged all the rest and then they left. "I guess it's my turn to leave the hospital..."

It was about ten thirty at night and Sakura couldn't sleep. When she couldn't sleep she'd just look at the sky and the city, on the balcony.

Sighing, she started to sing a song:

**onaji egao shiteta  
sonna bokura mo ikunen mo kasanesugite  
surechigau keshiki wo  
ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru**

Someone, somewhere, joined in. (italics)

_**  
**__While showing the same smile,  
such like that, a number of years have passed_1_  
while the sceneries pass one by one,  
we are struggling to accept it _

**muda na PURAIDO sutesari****2****  
kono sekai ni yasashisa wo**

_**  
**__abandoning this useless pride,  
(and hoping for) gentleness in this world _

**I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima demo**

_  
I gotta say  
Even though I show all my courage and strength,  
I can't live alone  
As the promise from that day  
still remains deep in my heart, even until now _

**wakarete mata deai  
arata na michi ni hikari mitsuke arukidasu  
umarete kara zutto  
kurikaesu koto de tsunagatteku**

_**  
**__Meeting again after parting  
I found light in a newfound path, and walk on  
Ever since I was born,  
it happens again and again, strung together_3

**itsunoma ni kimi to boku mo  
sorezore mirai wo te ni shite**

_  
And between pauses of time, both of us  
just started building each of our future _

**I Gotta Say  
tooku hanareteite mo, aenakute mo  
tsuyoi kizuna wa aru kara  
"yume ga kanaimasu youni"  
kokoro no soko kara inotteiru yo  
We're friends forever**

Together (bold and italics):

_**  
I gotta say  
Even if we're far apart, and unable to meet  
There is a strong bond between us  
"May the dreams come true,"  
Pray me from the bottom of my heart  
We're friends forever **_

**mata au koto wo chikai  
yubikiri shite  
bokura wa arukidashita ne  
mienai ikisaki e to  
mayoinagara demo  
susundeiru yo**

**itsudemo…**

_  
Pledging to meet again,  
We did a pinky promise_4_  
before setting out  
towards the unseen destination  
Even if it's full of doubt,  
we're still progressing_

_Always… _

**kawariyuku kisetsu to  
toki no naka  
natsukashii MELODIES  
otona ni natte mo  
iroase wa shinai yo  
bokutachi no PRECIOUS MEMORIES**

_  
Inside this changing seasons  
and the flow of time,  
the reminiscent melodies lingering  
Even when I've become an adult,  
it won't fade:  
Our precious memories _

**I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo**

_  
I gotta say  
Even though I show all my courage and strength,  
I can't live alone  
As the promise from that day  
still remains deep in my heart, even until now _

**As life goes on…  
wasurecha ikenai kara, Yeah  
Don't let it go…  
kono hiroi daichi to nakama-tachi no koto**

_**  
As life goes on…  
I won't forget, yeah  
Don't let it go…  
About this vast earth, and about those friends **_

"Who was that?" Sakura whispered. The song was...a part of her childhood...her memory. She didn't remember where or how she learned it but she did.

"Sakura-chan..." a deep rough voice whispered and a body appeared in a whirl of sand. Sand...Gaara.

"Gaara."

He walked over wrapping his arms around her. "Imotou...I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."

"For...for what?" she asked hugging him back.

"During the chuunin exams...I almost killed you..."

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault."

He hugged her tighter. "That's not all...I was...I was too weak to protect you...if I were strong enough...you would have been taken away, _he_ wouldn't have sent you away."

_**Flashback:**_

_A baby's cry could be heard. "Nee-san..." a three and a half year old Gaara said. _

_"Yes, Gaara?" his sister answered, holding and rocking a baby in her arms. The baby was in a buddle of blankets and her big innocent emerald eyes looked around curiously, her small patch of pink hair bounced gently as she did. _

_"What's her name?"_

_"Um...Kaa-san named her Sakura..." his sister said happily. _

_Sakura seemed to agree to that, because she giggled and smiled at her Nee-san and Nii-san._

_"Can I hold her Temari?"_

_"Of course. Be careful okay?" _

_Gaara nodded, taking the small buddle from his mother's arms. Aw! His little sister looked so cute! He smiled as she sucked on her thumb and used her other hand to take a hold of Gaara's pinky and giggling. _

**onaji egao shiteta  
sonna bokura mo ikunen mo kasanesugite  
surechigau keshiki wo  
ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru**

Itaclics are that parts his sister sings.

_While showing the same smile,  
such like that, a number of years have passed_1_  
while the sceneries pass one by one,  
we are struggling to accept it _

**muda na PURAIDO sutesari****2****  
kono sekai ni yasashisa wo**

_**  
**__abandoning this useless pride,  
(and hoping for) gentleness in this world _

**I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima demo**

_  
I gotta say  
Even though I show all my courage and strength,  
I can't live alone  
As the promise from that day  
still remains deep in my heart, even until now _

_An adorable baby squeal erupted from Sakura's small mouth when she heard the song. _

_"Remember it okay Sakura-chan?" Temari said, "Kaa-san told me and Gaara to sing it to you, as one of the things to remind you of her." _

_**"Aa...Sakura-chan...listen to them Sakura..." a voice inside Sakura's mind said, and a vision of a woman appeared and Sakura, even as a baby, could tell it was her Kaa-san. **_

_**"Ma..." she mumbled, surprisingly, since she was only three and a half year old. **_

_**"Don't forget me, Sakura-chan. Don't ever lose faith, or hope. And if you ever do...sing this song...and I'll be there to help you..." her mom said, her body fading. **_

_As her mom faded from her mind, a single crystal tear slipped out of her eyes. _

_"What happened to Kaa-san anyways..." Gaara asked. _

_Temari stiffened, "Kankuro?"_

_"I think he should know..." Kankuro said. _

_"Alright. Come here, Gaara."__Temari said. _

_Gaara sat down on the couch next to his Nee-san and Nii-san, Kankuro taking Sakura from Gaara. _

_"Has father told you the legend of Mizudorogan?" _

_Gaara nodded, "What does that have anything to do with this?"_

_"Three monthes ago when Sakura-chan was born, mother died, because of the enormous amount of chakra radiation coming out of Sakura-chan and Mizu..." Temari said. _

_Gaara's eyes widened in shock. "Why? How?"_

_"Mizu, as I like to call her, is a part of Sakura. That means, little Sakura here, is the reincarnation of the legend of Mizu." Kankuro explained. _

_Sakura awoke, and they all looked over her, when a butterfly flew in, and landed on her nose. She surprised her siblings when she started giggling adorably, causing a few birds to fly in from the window, as did the butterfly, flying and singing around Sakura. She started muttering little baby babbles. Then, a bright blue flash appeared. Black, blue, and green surrounded Sakura. _

_At the same time though, sand and chakra surrounded Garra. When the lights died down, Temari and Kankuro gasped. Gaara was being surrounded and followed by a chakra field and sand specks. And Sakura was flying...FLYING! She had white mini pixie wings on her back. Oh one more thing...two mini, or say baby demons were in the room! _

_A mini Shukaku was playing around with Gaara, while a mini dragon, with Temari and Kankuro thought was Mizu, probably was, was flying around with their floating sister, who just giggled. The dragon flew down to sit next to the older siblings, "Ah! Isn't she just adorable? My half is so cute!"_

_Temari laughed nervously, "Aren't you supposed to be _part _of Sakura-chan?"_

_Mizu laughed, "Yes! Sharp girl. Slowly though...actually we both are more vulunerable like this...I am not a part of her right now but soon, as she grows I'll be a part of her.."_

_"What do you mean 'vulunerable?'" Kankuro asked. _

_"Oh, well if I get hurt...so does she...if I get sick...so does she...and visa versa."_

_--A year later--_

_"I'm sending her away." _

_"But why? Otou-san why?" Gaara asked. _

_His father ignored his son and pulled his one year and four month old daughter out of bed, waking her up. Sakura, who didn't get enough sleep, started to cry. Gaara ran up to his father and took his little sister from his father's arms. Gaara rocked his sister and she stopped crying, sniffing and rubbing her eyes gently, Sakura cracked a small smile. Temari and Kankuro were gone at school and that was no help at all, to Gaara that is._

_His father snapped out of it and slapped his red haired son right across the face. He grabbed Sakura, who started to cry again, and stormed off. Gaara started to run and try to get Sakura back but, some people restrained him and he had tears streaming out of his face. "SAKURA!" _

**End Flashback**

"Father...sent me away? But why?" Sakura asked, crying some.

Gaara wiped some tears off his sister's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Even I don't know, imotou...but I do know that I'm extremely glad to see you again."

Sakura sniffed and smiled, small, reminding him of when they were younger. Then she whipped around when she felt another chakra signature behind them.

"Shika-kun!" she said happily.

But he didn't look happy. Instead he stormed up to her and slapped her, really hard, across the face, yelling, "We're through!"

More tears streamed down her face, "Shika...why?"

Gaara was not happy at this sight though, and he never will be. NOBODY will be allowed to hit _his _sister! Not without his complaint as well! He pulled Sakura over and made her sit on the ground.

"Never...you hear me? Never! Hurt her again!" Gaara said, dangerously calm.

"Why should I?" Shikamaru growled through clenched teeth, and Sakura could _feel _the jealousy raging from his body.

_'Wait...Shika-kun...is jealous! Oh my god! Why?' _

Thus leaving the night full of anxiety and confusion.

**Okay! One chapter done! I ask for...95-100 reviews! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: Attacked

_**Akatsuki Pups!**_

_**Chapter 6: Attacked**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, y'all! 'Kay enjoy the chapter! This chapter contains, DeiSaku...each chapter I'm gonna tell you all which pairing you'll see most.**_

_**NOTE: This chapter is REVISED! **_

_'Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't let this happen!' _Sakura thought, half an hour after a fight began on her balcony. She was so afraid and so shocked before that when it started it was like her feet were glued to the floor!

Right when they were about to kill each other, katana and sand katana, she shot up and ran. Ran and ran, and ran, until she reached them. Sakura managed to shoot inbetween the two, stopping them, but unfortunately got stabbed by a katana, cutting into her shoulder.

Gaara's katana disappeared right when she closed in, and he caught her before she fell, glaring at Shikamaru. His imouto coughed up blood and said, "No...no more please...for me Niisan..."

"Of course Imouto..." Gaara said, his eyes softening.

Shikamaru's eyes widened a fraction, taking in the sight before him. _'Holy fuck! I just made the most stupidest desicion of my life! I broke up with her because I was jealous! Of Gaara! Damn! Aren't I supposed to be smart? Stupid stupid stupid! Gaara's her brother! Aw fuck! Just great!'_

He looked at the paling Sakura. "Gomen nasai, Sakura...I'm so sorry...so so sorry."

Sakura looked at him, cracking a small smile. "It's okay Shika-kun...I don't hold grudges."

He let out a shaky laugh, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's why you're KSH...come on let's get you to the-"

Sakura cut him off. "I am not going to the hospital...again." she muttered weakly.

Gaara sighed, "Come on Imouto...let's get you cleaned up...hang on..."

Sakura held on to his neck with one arm as he instructed, "So Niisan...how old are you?"

"24. You?"

"20..."

He picked her up and took her to her room, dropping her gently on her bed. Shikamaru came in with medical supplies. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"What? I found it on your drawers..."

Sakura grinned and took off her large white teeshirt, which was partly red now, and began to heal her shoulder. Shikamaru was practically drooling at the sight before him and Gaara, the now protective older brother, glared at Shikamaru.

When she finished, Gaara ran a wet cloth over her blood dried shoulder. He cleaned off all the glumps of blood and soon finished. "Why weren't you sleeping Imouto?"

"I don't know...just couldn't I guess..."

"...I think I'll see you tomorrow...you know that Naruto came back from his mission a little early...just so he could check up on you?" Shikamaru said.

"No...but that's horrible! Did he get in trouble?" Sakura asked.

"No no! But he had to go back and finish the mission...no breaks to visit though...I'm going now, see you Sakura." POOF! he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gaara gathered her toward himself and rocked her, singing softly to her:

_**"Onaji egao shiteta  
Sonna bokura mo ikunen mo kasane sugite  
Sure chigau keshiki o  
Ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru**_

Muda na puraido sutesari  
Kono sekai ni yasashisa o

I Gotta Say  
Yuuki o misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
Hitori de wa ikirarenai  
Ano hi no yakusoku nara  
Kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima de mo."

Soon Sakura fell asleep, and Gaara was extremely...happy...to see his little sister again and he held her like that while she slept all night.

--morning--

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Gaara said.

Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes, "Morning niisan..."

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Come on."

--

"Waffles!" Sakura exclaimed.

Gaara chuckled, "Yup, I didn't know what you liked so I dished up these."

"Thanks niisan!" Sakura said, hugging Gaara, "If you didn't make these I would of just skipped you know?"

Gaara chuckled, "That won't happen anymore will it?"

Sakura shook her head, and pulled away from the hug, beginning to eat. Gaara sat down and watched her eat.

_'Maybe I should ask her now...'_

_**'Probably...'**_

_'Kay...'_

"Hm? Niisan, why aren't you eating?" she asked, mouth full.

Gaara chuckled again and said, "I already ate...um, can I ask you something?"

Sakura looked up still chewing, "Sure!"

"Without you eating while I talk?"

Sakura nodded. "What's up?"

"I hope this is okay, because I'm taking you back to Suna with me."

A look of confusion flashed upon her face, and a small tinge of sadness, "But...why?"

"Because Sakura, haven't you thought, who your parents were? And since I'm your aniki, and _I'm _the Kazekage, who do you think _you_ are?"

"Sakura," she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm Sakura Haruno..."

Gaara hit his head on the table from frustration, "Yes but, _who_ are you? Think really really hard."

Sakura put a finger on her chin, in a thinking position. "...just...a person...with a legendary demon...that's all that comes to me..."

Gaara slapped his forehead in frustration, and when his hand left his forehead a red hand mark was there. Sakura laughed at the sight.

"Can't you just tell me? It'd be way easier..." Sakura said.

Gaara sighed and took something out of his pocket, and tossing it in the air, and all Sakura could spot is a shiny silver flare in the air. When it landed, on her head, she noticed a small silver tiara with small cherry blossoms framing it. Sakura looked at her Niisan in confusion. Before she could speak, Gaara answered her unspoken question.

"You are a princess, Sakura, the second heir to the throne of Suna's country."

Sakura mouth dropped and she stayed like that for three minutes. Gaara put his hand under her chin and pushed it up, closing her mouth. "Hello? It isn't a big surprise..."

"Nope! I was just thinking...I need orange juice."

Gaara nearly fell off his chair when he heard what his little sister said. Grumbling, in frustration, he stood up and got a glass of juice for his sister. "Here."

"Thanks!" Sakura exclaimed, drinking some.

"Get serious for a little bit, please?"

"Sure sure..."

"Well you're coming back home with me by the end of this week."

"...did you talk to shisou about it? Cause I ain't going anywhere, without her permission...and some other things I gotta do."

"I...was_ going_ to do that today?"

Sakura laughed, "Ha! Yeah right, you totally forgot! I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Sasuke today. Wait a minute...where are my puppies?!"

Gaara shifted in his seat and shifting his eyes from time to time. "I don't know...you have puppies?"

"Yeah, right...here boys, here puppy puppies Tobi...Dei...where you all?"

An orange puppy walked out slowly, toward Sakura's open arms, and jumped in when he was about three feet away, he curled himself into a tight ball, and Sakura craddled him against her stomach as if he were a baby. He did look and act like one as a puppy though.

"Do you want to hold him, Niisan?" Sakura asked.

"No!" he said, too quickly.

"Come on...he's harmless...right?" Sakura said, holding Tobi, face level in front of her. Tobi licked her nose and barked an adorable 'arf!' "Just hold him until I get back...I need to find the others..."

"Others? What others? You never told me that!"

"Oh don't be a little sissy...he's harmless remember? Oh I have five...five puppies..."

Gaara gulped as Sakura left. He held Tobi up and the puppy licked his cheek. "I hate you..."

"Arf!"

--

"Okay...Dei-kun..." Sakura said, checking for the blond puppy.

"Arf!" he barked, licking her cheek, happily.

"Okay, okay...that's enough Dei...and I have...Kisame..."

"Rrrrr..."

"Sasori..."

"Aaaa..." Sasori yawned, stretching out in her arms.

"Where...where's Itachi?" Sakura asked.

All the puppies in her arms looked behind her, "What is it guys?" she asked.

A chin rested on her shoulder, and strong muscular arms wrapped around her slim waist. "Right here..." Itachi's husky, deep voice whispered against her ear, sending chills to her spine.

"That's five..." Sakura whispered.

Itachi smirked behind her and tightenned his grasp on her waist.

"That's...enough Itachi...I...have to go talk to ...Niisan..."

"Niisan?" Itachi asked, genuinely as surprised as the puppies, as he let her go slowly.

"Yup! Gaara...that person, _you_ almost killed." Sakura said, glaring at Deidara.

Deidara whimpered, sheepishly at her and bared his teeth with his tongue lolling out on the side, in an adorable yet funny and innocence.

"Come on, let's go to Niisan..." Sakura said, walking off, "Itachi, if you aren't a puppy, then stay in my room."

Itachi shrugged, and entered her room. Sakura sighed, and shifted the puppies in her arms. Deidara crawled on her shoulder and rested there so she had room to hold the others.

"Niisan! Gaara-niisan!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

She skipped down the gall, careful not to lose her grip on the puppies, who're currently yawning, adorably. The three, nuzzled against her arm and drooped their eyes, like they were about to sleep. The three, nuzzled against her arm and drooped their eyes a little more. Sakura smiled, like an angel, at the adorable sight.

As she did, though, she slowed her skip to a walk and then at the end of the hallway, tripped over something on the floor.

"Oof!" she grunted, all the sleeping puppies falling out of her arms and tumbling on the floor.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Gaara asked, running up to kneel down next to her.

"S-stop it! I'm fine...I can take care of myself!" Sakura whined, sitting up with her knees on the floor. She brished off the dust on her elbows. "What'd I trip on?"

Gaara didn't answer.

_Flashback:_

_It was just an ordinary day back at Suna, and at the Kazekage mansion, youong Gaara and baby Sakura were home alone. Today, Gaara was trying to teach his little sister, Sakura, to learn to walk. She's four years old right now, and this was earlier before Sakura was taken away._

_"Oof!" she landed, sprawling herself up she sat up._

_"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"_

_"Niisan!" Sakura muttered. She looked up at her brother's face as he picked her up and let her sit on his lap._

_She smiled at him. And Gaara, smiled back, hugging her as she snugged against him. _

_End flashback._

"Niisan?" Sakura called, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine...just fine..."

"Arf!" a muffled bark came from behind Sakura.

"Tobi!" Sakura squealed as she picked him up. "Did I trip on you?"

The small dog nodded. Sakura hugged him. "Sorry."

Gaara helped her up. "So, you're okay with going back to Suna with me?"

"I'm not sure, Niisan..." Sakura said slowly. "It'd be so great to see Temari and Kankuro after all these years but...I have work here...and my friends...and these guys."

Deidara jumped into her arms with Tobi, as the rest gathered around her feet. All of their eyes said the same thing, "You aren't leaving us are you?"

Sakura stroked their fur absentmindedly as she looked at Gaara. "I just, don't want to _stay_ there for my whole life you know?"

"I understand..." Gaara said, sitting down next to her. "But you know, I still want to take you back home, for maybe a month?"

"Three weeks."

"Okay, that works too," Gaara said, "I'll go talk to Tsunade..."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Gaara nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sand. Right when he left, Itachi came out.

"That was...interesting..." he murmured.

"Hmph," Sakura grunted, "Whatever...have you found out what's wrong with your transformation?"

Itachi nodded, "Yeah."

All the puppies huddled around Sakura's lap or in her arms, to listen.

"Pein's alive," Itachi said, solemly. "Remember, how he can get the full moon up in the sky? And make it rain?"

All the puppies nodded. "Well he's trying to tell us that he's alive, so when we transformed, he tapped into it and now whenever he's using his jutsus we change..."

"Then why aren't you-" Sakura began.

"Because he hasn't fully tapped into my chakra stream yet." he said, "Now, though, he's just using that to find where we're at..."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, propping her chin on Deidara's furry head. "So...what now?"

Itachi shrugged.

Sakura sighed and stood and walked to her room. Deidara walked along and followed her into her room, she was packing. He whimpered, trotting quietly up to her. Then the cloudy sky outside became blue and sunny and the puppies began to change.

Since he was propped up right behind her, when Deidara was, Deidara again, he fell foward and ontop of Sakura.

"Deidara!" a muffled voice said, beneath him, "Move!"

"Gomen!" Deidara said quickly, sitting up and pulling her up with him, and leaning her against his lean and muscular chest. "You _are_ leaving us..."

"Dei, it's not like that...I'm not leaving you guys, I'll be back, but...I want to go home...my _real_ home, Dei...don't you know how it feels to be alone? For your whole life? You. Of all people...should understand that..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know..." he mutter against her ear, pressing her against his bare chest again, for he was only wearing black sweats.

Sakura, hummed a small lullaby to as Deidara rocked her gently in his arms. He shut his eyes, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to be hiding us here?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why do you?"

"I...don't know..."

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Deidara said softly, "...and I don't know if you know this but, I think I love you."

Deidara caught her wrist and pulled her against himself, then captured her soft lips gently. Sakura's eyes widened, he wrapped an arm around her waist. And for the first time in her life, she went with it. No struggles, like with Itachi, she just kissed him back softly and shyly.

His other hand gripped her chin gently as he kissed her again, never taking it farther then just pressing his lips against hers.

"Dei..." Sakura whispered, looking at the floor. "I..."

"Shh, don't worry, I won't do _anything_," he said, hugging her and pulling her outside.

"Did Gaara come back yet?"

They shook their heads. Sasori stood and walked to the look out the window, staring out at the now bustling city he said, "Hidan, Zetsu, Kazuku, and Pein, are coming soon..."

They all stared at him, shocked to say the least.

"Who's Pein and those other people..." Sakura asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Our leader," Deidara said, sitting down next to her. "And other members."

Sakura made an "oh" look of understanding.

Itachi sat down next to her other side. "Do you know when they'll come, Sasori?"

"Three...maybe four days?"

Then specks of sand filled the air around them, and Sakura could tell that Gaara was back, "Hide!"

The members scrambled and hid. "Hey Gaara...what'd she say?"

Gaara looked impassive at the moment, he looked around as if sensing some people. "She said that it'd be okay, but you'd have to come back in a month...was someone here?"

"No!" Sakura said, laughing nervously, she never was good at lying, anyways..."Of course not! Just me and my...puppies..." she said, the word puppies straining.

"Uh huh..." Gaara said, not believing.

"Well, um, gotta go, I have a date to attend," Sakura said, going into the bathroom to change.

Before she did, Sakura went into her room, where, of _course_ 'they' were hiding.

"Make _sure_ Niisan doesn't find you five!" Sakura said in a harsh whisper, "I don't want to answer any questions..."

"Relax, Sakura-chan," Deidara said, "We'll take care of it."

"No need to worry, Sakura." Itachi said.

Then he flashed her an unexpected smile, and her heart leaped a beat and Sakura gave a tentative smile back. "If you say so...bye guys..."

When she came out of the bathroom she was in a white spaghetti strapped dress, with small flowers at the bottom. Sakura strapped on her black combat boots and waved to Gaara, "Bye!"

--

_I wonder why Sasuke asked me..._

_**Sakura.**_

_Mizu._

_**You can't keep hiding them you know?**_

Sakura stopped her walk. Her fists clenched and her jaw tightenned. _Why _not_?_

_**You just can't Sakura. They are Akatsuki. You are a leaf jonin. It doesn't match...you and Itachi...will never be able to be together...that doesn't match up. You and Deidara can't be either...**_

Small crystal tears poured down Sakura's face. Her lip trembled but she didn't make a sound. She _knew _that...but why? Why couldn't she stop herself from becoming closer to them?

_I know that..._

_**Look at yourself Saku-chan. A true shinobi does **_**not**_** cry. A true shinobi doesn't express their emotions. But look at yourself, you are one of the strongest shinobi in this whole town. But still you can't steel your emotions.**_

_Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I just want to be free..._

_**Sakura. You can't choose that. But what you can do is stay away from the Akatsuki, for your sake.**_

_It's not for _my_ sake! I know it! This is all for _you_! You're afraid that they'll take you out of me and then you'll _die_! This was never _for_ me! For all I know, you don't even care for me._

More tears streamed down her face, and Sakura ran into the forest, before people started to look at her like she was paranoid.

_**Sakura-chan...you know that's not true. Why would you ever think that?**_

_I don't know. Maybe because it could possibly be _true_?_

Sakura sniffled, and wiped some of her tears. _I was trying to forget about them for a little bit...but you just had to remind me..._

_**I'm sorry. **_Chakra streamed out all around Sakura and Mizu became visible. The large dragon nudged Sakura's arm with her nose, whimpering softly.

**"Sakura-chan..." **arms wrapped around Sakura.

"You just had to be _my_ demon didn't you?" Sakura asked, sniffling.

**"Of course hon...you're special...even without me. Powers beyond your wildest dreams, and yet, you have not unlocked even **_**half**_** of it..." **Mizu said, her medolic voice entering Sakura's eardrum.

The legendary dragon let her wings drop and nudged Sakura's chin softly, like a dog would have, except this one was twice as big as Sakura and happened to send the words she wanted to speak, into your mind.

A whimper errupted from her muzzle and Sakura stroked her muzzle softly. "Huh, I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about but, whatever..."

**"It's okay, you don't have to know now." **the thought was sent through her head, and then, Sakura had the slightest urge to let her wings out, but she didn't.

"Ohayo, Sasuke," Sakura said, she wiped her tears and made sure he couldn't find out that she was crying.

"Hello Sakura-chan, it's not like you to be late though...I mean, Kakashi got here before you." Sasuke said, giving her a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine," Sakura said, smiling softly.

"Well okay. Me and Kakashi have decided on taking you to a lake, a lake that me, Kakashi, and Naruto go to a lot..." Sasuke said, taking her hand, "Come on, I'm sure you'll like it."

Kakashi nodded, "Definitely."

_--_

"Wow! Its beautiful here!" Sakura said, laying down on the grass.

They were at a lake. There were tons of hills full of beautiful shining green grass and flowers. Many trees framed the lake and hills as well. The lake was so clean and clear that fish was visible through the water.

Sasuke smiled, "Glad you like it..."

Kakashi smiled as well, but it was hiden behind his mask.

Sakura walked down to sit at the water's edge on the grass. A smile was plastered on her peaceful looking face and the animals around the lake seemed to stop and surround her.

People from around the lake also stopped and looked at her, but unlike the animals, continued what they were doing.

She looked like a goddess...and to Sasuke and Kakashi...she _was._

"Oi! Sakura," Sasuke called, "Come on, we've got some food for you..."

Sakura smiled and walked back up her simple white dress flowing out behind her. Sasuke handed her her food and began eating his.

_Same old Sasuke..._

Sakura began to eat as well. She eyed Kakashi, "Aren't you going to eat Kakashi?"

"That would mean taking off my mask, now would it Sakura-chan?" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Sakura blushed and dismissed the subject.

--

Sakura and Sasuke walked side by side on the sidewalk. A comfortable silence washed over them.

"Oh! Look Sasuke! The Academy!" Sakura exclaimed, running over and getting on the swing.

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled but walked over to push her on the swing. "That was immature..."

Sakura laughed, "Come on Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed and gave a smile as he pushed her on the swing.

"Don't you ever think of your old days at the Academy, Sasuke?"

He saddened slightly, she'd still cut off the -kun in his name...He didn't blame her though...he'd left her..."No..."

"Oh, well I always do..." Sakura said, her eyes full of wonder.

After ten minutes on the swing, Sakura jumped off. Sasuke took her hand as they walked. Sakura smiled as he did.

_And...you were the only person I thought of when I was at Orochimaru's..._Sasuke thought.

He stopped abruptly, and swooped down to kiss her.

Sakura gasped as he pulled away, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled and pecked her cheek, starting to leave.

--

_I hope Gaara didn't find them..._

_**Wondering what's going on back home, hon?**_

_Hai, Mizu..._

_**Don't worry, they're Akatsuki right?**_

**Yeah! Totally **_**hot**_** Akatsuki members!**

_Shut it Inner..._

_**Anyways...aren't you excited? **_

_Yeah...but Naruto's gone and he won't know until I'm actually gone..._

**SAKURA! Behind you!**

Sakura whirled around on her heel and took out a kunai, just in time to block a katana that was aimed for her. Flipping backwards a few times, Sakura skidded to a stop a few feet away from the stranger who attacked her.

He chuckled, "As expected, Haruno..."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before going into a fighting stance.

"Me? Oh well, that's not very important right now is it? My mission is, and if I don't successfully complete it than, well nevermind that," the man chuckled.

"What does your mission have to do with me?" Sakura asked, snarling a little.

"Why, almost the whole thing has to do with you!"

A kunai passed by and before she could dodge it completely it skimmed her cheek, drawing blood. Sakura charged and stomped on the floor with her foot, creating a large crater.

Using it as a boost, Sakura jumped and kicked at his head. The man grabbed it and Sakura kicked with her other. The man hooked it around his waist, and smirked at her.

Growling, Sakura punched him. Of course he grabbed it, and then a sickening _CRACK_ing sound filled their eardrums, and Sakura smiled at hearing it.

Pulling away with all her strength, Sakura fell on the ground ten feet away from her opponent. He was surveying his now broken hand.

He growled, and ran toward her. Scrambling to her feet, Sakura dodged his attack. There was a weird chakra surrounding him now, and Sakura didn't like it.

"Aaahh!" Sakura yelled, dodging again and rolling a few times before standing, "Stop! What do you want from me?"

Blood seeped through her white dress at her thigh and Sakura fell to the floor. "Ugh, what'd you do?"

Isn't that something you'd ask somebody who's trying to kill you? Not the best...

He didn't answer.

Sakura threw a kunai at him. He turned a little bit to his side, and the kunai knocked his mask off. He had raven hair with some blue streaks that went to his shoulders. Like Shikamaru's hair down. Or Sasuke's hair down without the spikes going outward. He had striking icy blue eyes and a cold smirk plastered on his face.

In other words, he was _hot._ But still, he's the enemy. Wait a minute...how'd he get this close? Sakura gasped. "You were, but, you over, there!"

"Aa...not paying attention are you?" he asked, his breath on her lips. "That's not the shinobi way _is_ it?"

Sakura glared at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pulled back, wide eyed, as blue chakra and an icy aura filled the air and around Sakura. Then moments later, she was in the air, beautiful white wings out behind her.

"Calling for back up..." he whispered into his little mic.

Sakura started to flap downward, flowing up and up. "Ugh, I can never get used to this..."

Blood trinkled down her thigh and dripped to the ground. "What'd he do to me?" Sakura whispered, touching her thigh gently, immediately she pulled away, hissing in pain.

--

"Finally! How long did it take you guys? She could be miles away by now!"

"Calm down Hiroshi..." a red haired man said.

"Calm down? I can't Atzuko!" Hiroshi yelled, "Jeez, Leader's gonna have a fit when he finds out we haven't got her yet..."

"No he won't...Itzuki's found her scent..."

"Hm...blood...did you hurt her?" Itzuki asked, leading the way.

Hiroshi gave a miscievious smile.

"Leader's not going to be happy..."

"Come on," Itzuki yelled, starting to run.

--

"Oh my god...I need to practice flying..." Sakura whispered to herself, as she rested her back against a cherry blossom tree trunk. She was at that lake she'd gone to with Kakashi and Sasuke since she needed to land.

Her wings were still out behind her and she was so tired. The bleeding on her thigh hadn't stopped and at this rate she'd lose enough blood to lose consciousness. The sun had just set and night had settled over.

"Ugh, Dei-kun...Itachi..." Sakura groaned, "Please...come help me..."

And just like that she fell over unconscious...her plead travelling away...to her wanted saviors.

--

**Hey! What's up! Okay, this chapter was...to me super lame so...I ask of...only 125-130 reviews in total...that's only about fifteen...see I can do math! Well thanks y'all...**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**Akatsuki Pups!**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped**

--

**I'm so so so so so sorry, I've been so busy over the summer, and now school, I hope this will make up for it! Oh, and thanks so much to ****Black Karasu****. Your PM gave me lots of help. And, I was going for something different, so, this is exactly what I was aiming for. Thank you so so so much!**

--

"Found her!" a voice called, followed by rustling leaves.

Sakura lay passed out behind a bush that hid her almost perfectly, except for the fact she had pink hair. "Come on, let's get her back before she wakes up...careful of her wings, Hiroshi..."

Hiroshi nodded stupidly and put an arm around her shoulders and under her legs, pulling her up. Moving her wings slightly, he began to run through the trees.

"She's pretty huh, Atzuko?" Hiroshi said, looking down at the kunoichi. Her eyes were shut, and pink bangs covered her long eye lashes as he ran across the forest. Her pretty white dress was drenched in blood at the end of it.

"...uh, sure," Atzuko said, uncertain.

--

The rosette shivered, it must have been long ago since she was kidnapped from those strange men. Her head hurt and her wings stung. She was bound together by chakra bonds, her wrists were behind her back and her ankles were tied together, curling her into a ball.

The medic looked around to survey where she was. From the looks of it, she was in a dungeon. Wow, figures. She sat up and laid her back against the wall with effort, wincing when a loud voice called;

"Tenshi! Tenshi!"

A little boy with strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes ran in with a happy smile. "Tenshi! Tenshi! You're awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he babbled, grinning.

"I'm fine," Sakura whispered, almost inaudible.

"Really? You sound really tired!" straining to hear him correctly, Sakura noticed he had a slight English accent.

"What's your name, hun?"

"My name is Noya! I just turned 8, yesterday!" he said, proudly.

"Oh, well, happy birthday, Noya," Sakura said, smiling at the boy. _Shoot_, if it were a man or something, he'd be lying on the floor dead or unconscious, but instead it was a boy. Something she could never hurt even if she tried. Children were one of her few weaknesses, but she couldn't help it.

Throwing his arms around her waist in a fierce hug, he asked, "will you spend it with me today? _Please_? Everyone forgot, except Hiroshi-sama, but even he was busy!"

"Noya!"

The two turned their heads to the source of the voice and immediately Noya stood and ran up to him, "Hai, Hiroshi-sama?"

"Go outside and play with Itzuki, okay?" Hiroshi told the boy in a calmer more soothing voice, kneeling down to the boy's height. "I need to speak with Miss Haruno."

"Okay!" he yelled, running out and calling 'Itsuki-kun! Itsuki!'

"Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura gave him a sour look, muttering, "What do you think?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Hiroshi muttered, sitting down on the ground next to her. "Can I make anything better?"

"You can get me out of here?" Sakura asked, mocking hope in her eyes.

"Gomenasai," Hiroshi said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "if you don't mind we can share my bed..."

"Fine," she breathed, "but can you tell me if my kidnapping has anything to do with you."

"I did nothing to plan this," Hiroshi vowed, smiling, and picking her up. Sakura sighed, exhaustedly, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. He walked through a few halls and up some stairs, people staring and bowing.

When he stopped to open the door to his room, the rosette peered into the room. It was pretty averaged sized, it had a bed in the corner, with silk black sheets, a window on its side that had curtains on the side. The floor was smooth with wood. A closet with clothing hung was on another wall but otherwise the room was pretty empty.

He placed her on his bed and gave her an apologic look, "Sorry for this whole thing, but I didn't have a choice, nor will I ever."

Sakura's eyes fluttered shut while she registered the information he just gave her. _That sounds sad..._She yawned, thinking about it a little more. He smiled sadly, "Its okay, its better if you don't understand it, just sleep." He told her, picking her up briefly and pulling the blanket up, and placed her down. He tucked her in, whispering, "I hope you're not afraid of me. You seem like our only way out."

_You seem like our only way out. _Sakura repeated, hearing his footsteps fade away. _Maybe its not them that are bad, its someone else, someone that made them kidnap me, someone who's made them sad._

She yawned, and fell into a deep slumber.

--

"I think we should let her go," Hiroshi said, firmly.

A chuckle.

"I'm serious!" he cried out.

"Hiroshi. Do you think I'd do all that work just to let her go? No, she will bring me the essential power I need to take over this world!"

Hiroshi looked down, biting his lip. He had nothing to say. Nothing to make his master change his mind. _That son of a bitch._

"Do not think of me like that, Hiroshi."

"Hai, Leader-sama," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hm."

The young man looked up at his master with a questioning look, "Hai?"

"It seems you have taken a liking upon this girl." he smirked.

Hiroshi stiffened. _It's not true. It's not true._ he kept telling himself.

Another chuckle, "You are dismissed."

He sped out the door, slamming it loudly. He didn't take him seriously. Why? Sakura didn't deserve this! No. She didn't. But he couldn't do anything about it. BUt someone would, he could feel it. _Don't worry, Sakura. You'll get out of this, I know it! And me and my friends will be free as well!_

--

"Hungry," Sakura mumbled, a hand on her stomach, while she sat up. "Dirty and hungry. Uuugh."

"I'll get you something to eat," someone said at the door.

"Thank you. . ."

"Itzuki."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. He handed her a bowl of miso ramen, a glass of water, and a small bowl of strawberries. Absently picking up a strawberry and chewing on the tip, she asked, "Do you have any extra clothes I can where or something? I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"I'll get Noya to send in something for you."

And then, she was alone.

She sighed, picking up some of the ramen and placed it into her mouth, not noticing how hungry she was until now. While she ate, something called to her.

**Hello, hon. How are you doing?**

_I'm fine, Misu. Just . . . worried. _

**Don't worry, you'll get out of here, I promise. Now, finish you food, you need your energy.**

_Kay._

Finishing her food, she jumped lightly to her feet, holding onto the wall for she felt light headed. Her feet made light padding sounds on the smooth wood, while she tried to find the bathroom. Openning door after door, after a few tries she found the bathroom. She locked the door, and turned on the water. The rosette stripped and climbed into the shower carefully, water washing down all the dirt and dried blood from her body.

--

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

_Wow...she has a really nice voice..._he opened the door a crack and very quietly walking into the bathroom she was in, placing the clothing on the sink. Hearing a gasp, he turned around.

"Um, Hiroshi?" Sakura asked, blushing, and clutching the towel closer to her chest.

"I'm so sorry," he stuttered, full of apologies.

"I-its, fine," Sakura stuttered, quietly. She picked up the large white shirt on the sink and pulled it over her body. It covered everything up to her midthigh. "Thanks, this is good."

"No problem," Hiroshi mumbled, "listen, I've been thinking of a plan, you know...to get you out."

Sakura 'oh'ed and nodded, "I'm just kind of waiting, you know?"

"For what?"

"For Itachi-kun, Dei-kun, and Gaara. They'll come," she grinned.

"What if they don't? You need a plan."

Sakura frowned, "They will. You'll see. Don't be so negative. And when they come, I'll help everyone who doesn't belong here, go as well!"

Hiroshi frowned as well. Did she really believe that? Just to wait around for her friends to come and rescue her? How childish. He turned and left. His plan was going to come into action, whether she knew it or not. He wasn't going to wait around for her so called friends.

--

"I've scouted the whole area, can't find her anywhere," Deidara mumbled into his mic. "Maybe we should inform Tsunade baa-chan about this."

Apparently Deidara was spending too much time with Naruto.

"Agreed," Sasori whispered. "We're headed south, toward Sand, I think we should turn and head back."

"Hn."

"Come on, Itachi! Sakura-chan will be fine!" Kisame guffawed, trying to ease the tension. "We'll go talk to Tsunade and Pinky will be back and everything will be normal again!"

Silence.

"Let's just get back to Konoha," Itachi muttered a few moments later.

--

They barged through the double doors of the Hokage tower and stormed to the reception desk, where a blonde secretary sat reading a magazine and humming. Itachi cleared his throuat loudly and she pulled the magazine down enough for her to see his face. When she did, her magazine dropped to the floor, and her mouth quirked up into a flirtatious smile.

_Doesn't she know who I am?_

"May I help you, mister?" she asked, in a flirtatious voice.

_Apparently not._

Growling a bit, he grounded out his demand, "We need to see the Hokage . . . now!"

"Of _course_, you do. But do you have an appointment?" she asked, leaning toward him.

Itachi's hands balled up in fists. Kisame pulled him back and nodded to Sasori. Sasori confronted the confused woman, "Just tell the Hokage that we're going to see her right now, you damn girl!"

She twitched in annoyance, "I _can_ call security, you know."

"Is something wrong?"

Deidara turned around, "Naruto! Thank kami, you're here, this stupid girl won't let us see the Hokage."

"Why do you need to see baa-chan?"

"We'll tell you on the way, but its really important, and we might need to hurry, Itachi's getting anxious."

Pulling Itachi away from the flirtatious girl, they headed for the Hokage's office. "Ugh, come on Itachi, she's not worth it."

A growl erupted from his chest. Deidara latched onto Itachi's other arm and together Kisame and Deidara dragged him up to the Hokage's office.

"So, feeling okay?" Naruto asked, tentatively.

"I feel like breaking something," Itachi sighed, truthfully.

"Erm, _okay_," Naruto muttered, opening the door to the office, "Baa-chan! Someone's here to visit!"

"Uuuuughhhhh."

They peeked inside. On the desk, was a mountain of paperwork. Tsunade's voice was behind it. Naruto snickered.

"Who needs to talk to me?" Tsunade groaned.

"Er, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori," Naruto drawled slowly.

In an instant, papers were thrown to the floor. Tsunade stared intently on the former Akatsuki members' faces, "What. Is. It?"

"Sakura has been kidnapped."

--


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, so I've decided to end it here. After reading it, _Akatsuki Pups_ seems pretty awkward and well, _horribly _written, and well, I guess I could have done better.

So, I'm going to write a sequel, and hopefully, I'll be satisfied with it.

See ya!


	9. Clearing Things Up

Another Author's Note

A lot of you have been PMing me…saying that I shouldn't discontinue Akatsuki Pups…:3 I guess no one's checked my profile lately because I've just put up a sequel to it called A Matter of Will…

And to the people who have already read the first chapter of the sequel, and are confused….don't worry, it will all get cleared up soon, :3

Later.

-Max


End file.
